Hermione's Return
by welshgirl1148
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts with her 5 Year old son to take over as Transfiguration Professor. with Her friends and who she considers family will she be able to cope with being back in the spotlight or will things escalate will she and her son catch a break? what will happen when she finds she has feelings for a certain snarky Potions Professor? will she run from it? or face it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS THEY ALL BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL JK ROWLING.**

**THIS STORY WILL EVENTUALY TALK ABOUT RAPE AND THE TORTURE AT MALFOY MANOR HOWEVER I DO NOT GO INTO GRAPHIC DETAIL ABOUT THE RAPE THERE WILL BE A WARNING ON THE CHAPTER OR BY THE PART WERE I TALK ABOUT HERMIONE'S RAPE**

**GIVE THIS A READ GUYS AND LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY I AM WRITING OTHER CHAPTERS BUT WANTED TO GIVE A TASTER TO SEE IF I SHOULD CONINUE :)**

_Hermione,_

_I hope all is well with both you and Cameron? I have a proposal for you now as you know Minerva was going to give up her position in Transfiguration and Gryffindor's Head of House. Well she has decided she would be doing it this year so she can focus on being Deputy Headmistress. So It is with a great Honer that you would be willing to accept the position and become Hogwarts's Transfiguration Professor and Gryffindor Head of House. _

_Now you and Cameron will have your own Rooms as well as an elf to help look after Cameron when you are busy with teaching. I know you are probably frowning at the mention of an elf, but it would be easier for you and both me and Minerva miss Cameron terribly I will open the network so that you can come on through when you wish. __I will await a reply_

_All our love and best wishes Albus & Minerva _

Hermione looked at the letter again, she then looked back up at the owl ''I guess they are waiting for a reply'' she smiled when the Owl hooted in response she smiled and handed the Owl a treat ''Wait a second girl I will just write a letter back.'' Hermione summoned a piece of parchment and a quill as she began to write her letter to both Minerva and Albus.

_Albus & Minerva,_

_First, I would like to thank you for the opportunity and I would be an honour to take the position. Now on another note, yes, you guessed right, I don't like the idea of using an elf to help with Cam however, I know it is necessary so I will take one._

_I will need to explain about Cam anyway. and we are both well thank you Cam misses you both even though we saw you last Month. So I just wanted to let you know that we will be through soon it won't take me long to pack. _

_See you soon _

_Love Hermione & Cameron_

Hermione rolled the letter up and attached it to the leg ''There you go Girl I'll see you soon.'' she watched as the brown owl took off out of the window, she shook her head, she couldn't wait to see her Sons expression he loved Minerva and Albus he calls them both Nan and Granddad which suited her fine she loved them both like they were her parents.

After all, they had been there for her the entire time they were there to help her through the birth before and after and they were there for her not just physically, but mentally as well as lending their support when she needed it which was more than she could say about her other so called friends Molly had turned her back on her after she refused to be with Ron.

Hermione shook her head it would never of worked between them she didn't want lots of children nor did she want a child yet, however she had no say in the matter when she found she was pregnant with Cam after the War. When she had gone to the Weasley's including Harry for help they turned their backs on her the only Weasley's who talked to her was Fred, Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Fleur only and she hardly saw them.

Her biggest heart break was Harry she could see he wanted to be there for her and he was concerned, but he was pressured by the Weasley's including Ginny, she knew that they were the only Family he had ever known and didn't want to loose them besides he had more in common with Ron.

Hermione was glad though she wasn't happy about the Job she had at the Department of Mysteries she loved Kingsley and he loved seeing Cam from time to time she was lucky he stood by her but he was busy all of the time being the Minister of Magic.

She smiled, although she never had Harry or the Weasley's she had other people who cared like Draco Malfoy and his wife Luna Lovegood, who were made Cameron's godparents, she didn't need anyone else she had all the support she needed if someone had told her Draco Malfoy would become like her Brother and Uncle to Cameron she would have shipped them off to St Mungo's but no Draco and Luna's Son also her Godson Nicodemus was two Months younger than Cam and they were very close.

Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts by her Son dressed in his superman onesie and his sleep tousled hair that stuck up all over the place she smiled. Cameron looked like her and had all her traits, although he had black hair instead of Brown and was most likely going to be a little taller than her but that's all.

He had her intelligence, love, care and understanding he was very observant, liked to read and listen to stories as well as learn new things, however he could be very sneaky and devious and liked to prank occasionally, especially when he was with Nico, she often wondered if Cam would end up in Slytherin she smiled at the thought it wouldn't bother her in the slightest if he was.

Her only wish was that sometimes he wasn't so clever or observant because he understood things that most children his age shouldn't and it irritated her sometimes because he would know if she was upset or keeping something from him and she didn't like him feeling sad for her but she couldn't' do anything about it she was a mother of a Five Year old Son and was going to become the New Transfiguration Professor as well as Head of House.

Cameron walked down the stairs and through the living room just as he saw a brown owl fly off he walked into the kitchen to see his Mum ''Mum was that Nan and Granddads owl?''

Hermione smiled ''Yes it was, what would you like for Breakfast?''

Cameron looked up through his half shut eyes as he climbed onto the chair at the table ''Toast Please and a glass of Orange Juice.''

Hermione nodded and set about making his toast Once the bread was in the toaster she headed over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of Juice and a plastic cup she poured him a some juice and placed it in front of him as she waited for the Toast to Pop up.

She smiled, although she lived in a Muggle House and had some Muggle appliances, there house was nothing like a Muggle it was pure magical she never did hide Magic from her Son she had the floo network set up so that the Malfoy's could come over any time although if anyone else tried to come through it would alert her and she could decided if she would allow them access.

''Thanks Mum, so what did Nan and Granddad want?''

Hermione sat down with her now fresh mug of coffee ''Oh they had something they wanted to ask of me and I have agreed to take it.''

Cameron looked up with a frown he was trying to figure it out he shrugged his shoulders just as the toast popped up ''What did you agree to?''

Hermione chuckled at her son she went over and spread some butter and Strawberry Jam on his toast before handing it to him she sat down ''They have asked me if I wanted to take over your Nan's Job so she can work on being the Second Boss with you're Granddad.''

''You mean Granddad is the Second Boss because Nan always has the final say as do all girls.''

Hermione raised her eyebrow at her Son ''Who told you that I wonder was it your Uncle Draco?''

''Yes and Granddad they said that no matter what Girls are always right even when their wrong.''

Hermione shook her head amused ''Yes well I have accepted and we are to move into the castle later this morning after I have packed up the things we will need. In fact I was thinking of sending you through to your Uncle Draco's and Aunt Luna's for a little while so I can get everything packed.''

Cameron acted just how she expected ''Yayy we get to live in the Castle that's so cool, I can't wait to tell Nico.''

Hermione laughed ''Yes well just because you will be living in the Castle and you're Nan will be there doesn't mean you can get away with things Mr.'' she knew Minerva and Albus doted on him and spoilt him rotten he was Five and he had them rapped around his little finger more so Minerva who would of thought stern Professor McGonagall unable to punish a five year old boy.

''Yes, yes i know'' Cameron said in a mocking tone of voice he continued to munch away on his toast and drink his juice he couldn't wait to see Nico and move to the castle ''Mum what will happen to this house?

''Keep it of course in the summer we will come back here most Professors who live at the castle go to their other homes in the Summer believe it or not Adults like to have fun.''

''Oh right.'' he said as he turned back to his breakfast

Hermione chuckled ''Now eat up and then go get yourself dressed I put your clothes on the back of the sofa. once you're done we are going to Uncle Draco's''

Hermione got up after waving her hand and having her mug washed, dried and placed on the worktop she went upstairs to get herself dressed while Cameron ate the rest of his breakfast she would need to get some teaching Robes too she would get settled in first and then head to Madam Malkin's to get herself some robes.

An hour later saw Both Hermione and Cameron flooing to Malfoy Manor she sent Cameron through first and then followed not long behind him.

Cameron stepped out of the floo and ran down the hall and into the kitchen he figured they would be in there since they wasn't in the living Room ''Uncle Draco, Aunt Luna.''

Draco, Luna and Nico were sitting at the dining table having just finished breakfast, he smiled when he heard the floo he knew it was Hermione he smiled when Cameron came running down the hall he held his arms out ''Hello Monster, what you doing here? where's your Mother?''

Cameron laughed when Draco picked him up, he waved at Nico ''Hey Nico.'' and turned back to Draco ''She's coming now we're going to be living with Nan and Granddad. but we will have our own rooms.''

Draco was about to speak when a smiling Hermione walked into the kitchen ''Hello, what's this I hear you moving to Hogwarts?'' he placed Cameron on the floor and watched as he went over to hug Luna and then up to talk to Nico

Hermione sighed and sat down she watched Cam and Nico but before she could say anything she had her arms full of a happy Nico ''Hello Little Man, you ok?'' she ruffled his hair, knowing he hated it just as much Cameron did.

She looked down at him, he was the spitting image of his Father blond hair same length of Draco's he had blue eyes like Luna and he was the perfect combination of traits he was clever like his mother and polite, always seeing the best in people he had a smile like Luna's as well along with Draco's cunning, devious attitude and smirk that would rival most Slytherin's he also liked to Prank like Cam.

''Aunt Mya Is Cam staying at the castle now? i won't get to see him that much.'' he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, he loved his Aunt Mya she was fun, And little strict but she was cool. he brushed her hand away ''Hey you're messing up my hair and I'm a big boy not a little boy anymore.''

''Yes that's why I call you my Little Man instead of Little Boy because you're not a full grown Man yet your a little one.'' she chuckled ''And your hair was a mess anyway. yes we will be living at the Castle but you can come over just as much as Cam can come here i will have the floo set up at the school.''

This time it was Draco who Grinned ''Oh well we won't have to worry about that because i have been asked to be the new DADA professor witch means we will also be moving to the Castle.''

Hermione beamed at both Luna and Draco ''Excellent, see you can see each other all the time now.''

Nico pulled away and ran back over to Cameron they were both excited Hermione shook her head she sat down '' Would you be able to watch cam for an hour so i can pack and then seeing as you will be there as well we could all floo from mine straight into Albus office he set it up for me to floo through. i dread to think what Severus is going to say he hasn't met Cam nor seen him not, properly he isn't going to like me teaching there and he is nosy, he will want to know who the Father is.''

Luna smiled ''We will have him no problem and flooing from yours sounds good. Hermione are you sure your ok with this being back at Hogwarts and all that.''

Draco clicking on to what Luna meant sighed he hoped she would be ok he couldn't believe she was raped and ended up with a child ''You Know Severus is just Severus he doesn't hate you and you got on when you worked with each other during the War as for Cam well just tell him to mind his own business.''

Hermione chuckled at Draco's answer ''Sure Drake he is just going to drop it if i tell him too.'' she sighed ''To be Honest Luna i am a little nervous i mean i have a lot of good memories and lots of Bad ones too I'm more concerned for Cam i mean when Skeeta finds out about me and Cameron being in the magical world permanently and working at Hogwarts.

Just think what she will write about then there are the other students I mean he is the son of Hermione Granger third member and brains of the once Golden Trio Order of Merlin first class Heroine they're going to harass him about me the full works. He is too young to understand he knows the war happened and other things as well about me being famous but the Press are going to hound him it's the same for you Drake you're known as a hero and one the Order of Merlin second class even if they are all bigoted arse holes most of the time.''

Draco and Luna both grimaced more so Draco he was concerned about Nico also ''i Know i hate to say it but i am a little concerned for Nico i mean will they start accusing him of things will they treat him like the bad guy or punish him for who i am of what my father had done i may be a hero to some but there are still others out there.''

''Yeah and they are going to love how me and you are both at Hogwarts once sworn enemies now like brother and sister along with there son's they are going to have lots of stories.''

Luna chuckled ''Yes they will but we ignore them and get on with it why should we hide we done nothing wrong and no body will hurt the children because we won't let them and they are far from stupid.''

Hermione and Draco both thought about it and nodded they knew Luna was right ''Yeah i guess well if you don't mind i will go back and get ready you can meet me at mine it's ten in the morning now so floo to mine say eleven?'' she said whilst looking at both Draco and Luna

Luna nodded ''Perfect we will see you then. and don't worry about anything we will be fine the five of us.''

Hermione stood up and hugged both Luna and Draco she walked up to the end of the kitchen where the boys were she kissed them both on top of their heads ''See you later Cam be good. and you little Man better be good as well.''

Nico and Cam both laughed and chimed ''We will don't worry''

Hermione chuckled ''Hmm sure you will.'' she walked up and waved at both Luna and Draco as she headed back to the fire to floo back to her place and pack.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione looked around, her living Room and sighed, she decided to start upstairs first She would start packing her Sons room, then her room and the Bathroom she would do it in order it was times like this she was glad she that she was a witch.

All she needed to do was shrink everything and place it all in her undetectable extension charmed bag. She had got rid of the other one she burned it after the War, but she liked the idea of a never ending bag and when one has a child you bloody need it being loaded down with things all of the time.

Hermione walked up her stairs and into the room at the top of the stairs she walked in and looked around he was due to have it redecorated soon anyway so she would do that for him at Hogwarts, she quickly got to work she shrunk down his pine wardrobe witch had all his clothes, Pyjamas, boxers and socks in so she didn't have to worry about that then she shrunk the bookcase, books, desk, bored games, ornaments, toys & teddies then finally the three pictures.

Cameron had one of him and Nico on a beach that she had taken them both too, one of her and him and then a group one which had Draco, Luna, Nico and herself they were at Malfoy Manor having a BBQ.

Nico and Cameron were running around playing tag while Draco tried showing off some tricks at the BBQ, but failed miserably and then followed by both her and Luna laughing at him whilst drinking a glass of wine each. She smiled at that memory it was brilliant she had never laughed so hard or much before.

Hermione spent a little time making sure she had everything she would leave the Bed here because Albus and Minerva had a bed for him in their spare rooms for when he stayed over so she would just have that she left the room and made quick work on her bedroom shrinking photo Albums.

Other important things and her clothes she went into the bathroom and shrunk all that she smiled now upstairs was complete she headed downstairs and into the living Room.

she shrunk her bookcase and books as well as all the wall photos she had up, she then shrunk her lovely crème rug and pine coffee table once she had everything she nodded and it would seem just in time for the floo flared letting her know they had arrived.

Luna stepped out first followed by Draco, Nico and then Cameron ''Hermione''

Hermione turned around and smiled ''Hey guys you all set?''

Luna walked over and hugged Hermione and gave her a smile ''Yes all packed we only had his clothes and stuff to pack''

Hermione nodded ''Right me and cam will go through first, then you follow.'' Hermione walked over and pulled Cameron into her as she called out her destination ''Dumbledore's Office'' and with a gulf of green flames they were gone and stepping out into the office.

Cameron run straight over to Fawkes and stroked him ''Hey Fawkes''

Hermione smiled when Faux trilled a happy tune of seeing him she looked around and up at a picture ''Hi can you find Albus and Minerva please and tell them were here?''

''There will be no need as we are here?''

Cameron swung around and run over ''Granddad, Uncle Draco, Aunt Luna and Nico are going to be living here as well how cool.''

Albus chuckled as he picked the boy up ''Yes I know I sent him a letter like I did your Mummy.'' he then looked over to Hermione ''Are they coming through with you?''

Hermione smiled she walked over and was pulled into a hug by Minerva when she pulled back she nodded ''Yes they are'' just then the floo activated again.

''Ah Draco, Luna it's good to see you again'' Albus said kindly as he placed Cameron down on the ground

Nico came out and over to Minerva and Albus ''Albus, I get to live here like Cam and we can be together''

''I know and me and Minnie get to have two cool kids to run about.'' he smiled at Nico he had also spent lots of time with him he was pleased to see that Draco was there for Hermione and she was there for him he smiled ''Excellent right well it is dinner time so shall we head down to the Great Hall?''

Hermione smiled ''Yeah I know Cameron will be hungry.'' she looked down when she saw Nico holding his arms out for her to carry him and Cameron holding his arms up for Draco she smirked

Draco laughed ''Oh this is going to be brilliant you carrying a Malfoy and me a Granger can you imagine everyone's faces.''

Everyone in the room laughed as they headed down for some lunch she knew people were curious and saw them when the hall went silent and Severus's eyes bulged out for a moment she snickered inside she turned to look at Draco ''Oh this is brilliant do you see there faces''

Draco walked closer to Hermione laughing ''I know it's brilliant.'' just as they neared the table and the others Cameron tutted ''Om Uncle Draco, you and Mummy tell me and Nico that it's not nice to wind people up''

''Yeah that's not very fair Aunt Mya'' Nico said pouting in her arms

Draco and Hermione looked at each other in shock they didn't know what to say about that when Luna laughed

''Yes munchkins they are being very silly.'' Luna said looking over at them

Draco smirked ''Well this is a different situation Cam. And Nico we tell you not to do it because between you and Cam you're the devil.''

Both Nico and Cameron laughed when they finally realized that people were staring at them Nico frowned ''Why are people looking at us?''

Albus and Minerva smiled when they heard everything and decided to step in ''Everyone, Hermione and her Son Cameron are going to be living here seeing as she is to replace Minerva while Draco, Luna and their son Nico will be living here also. I have made Draco the new DADA Professor so that is all there is to be said other than Nico and Cameron are little pranksters at times.''

Poppy was the first out of her seat and over to both Hermione and Draco ''Oh Hermione, I assume the handsome young man your holding is Mr and Mrs Malfoy's son?''

Hermione laughed ''Yes he is my Godson and Cameron's Cousin my Son is with his Godparents.''

Draco walked over and placed Cameron on the ground next to Hermione whilst he took his son by the hand also

Hermione smiled at Cameron she had given Nico back ''Cameron, this is Poppy Pomfery she is the nurse at Hogwarts's.''

Cameron smiled up at her a little unsure at first ''Hello I'm Cameron and I'm Five. Did you fix my Mum after the War?''

Poppy smiled at the polite boy she shivered when she thought of Hermione's injuries that time she thought she would have died ''It's nice to meet you finally Cameron and yes I did as well as your Aunt and Uncle.''

Draco smiled as he spoke up next ''Nico I want you to meet Poppy she healed me occasionally like your Aunt Mya.''

''Poppy this is our son Nicodemus but just call him Nico for short I blame his Aunt Mya for that.'' he said chuckling

Nico just like Cameron studied the woman before shaking her hand ''I'm Nico and I not long turned Five, my cousin Cam is two months older than me.''

Poppy laughed and shook his hand ''Nice to meet you Young Man'' she then looked up at Draco ''He looks the spitting image of you Mr Malfoy only he has Mrs Malfoy's eyes.''

Luna smiled ''Yes he does accept he has picked up on Hermione's stubbornness and please call me Luna?''

Draco nodded ''Yes call me Draco, seeing as we will be working together.''

Poppy nodded ''Well then you can call me Poppy.''

''Marvellous now shall we all sit down I do believe the elves will be bringing out Lunch.''

Severus was sat at his usual seat and was very shocked to see Granger Holding Draco's son and even more when he was carrying another child that seemed to belong to Granger he knew they were close and all that but he never guessed that she was his Godmother nor Luna and Draco being her sons godparents.

He wasn't even aware she had a son, he watched them interact and could see they were obviously like a Family he watched as they went and took their seats he looked at across at to where they were sitting both children were sat next to each other while Draco was next to his son and Granger next to hers with Luna next to Draco.

''Mrs Granger I see you are well.''

Hermione narrowed her eyes a little at the title he knew she wasn't married ''It's Miss Granger actually and I am well.''

Mum who's that?'' Cameron asked

Hermione took her eyes off of Severus and turned to her son ''That is Severus Snape remember he taught me your Aunt and Uncle.''

Cameron looked over at the tall, dark haired man he wasn't sure what to make of him he seemed ok ''Uncle Draco what did he teach you, did you or Mum get into trouble?''

Draco chuckled ''Well Monster he taught us Potion's and I didn't get into much trouble. However, your Mum was always in trouble'' he smirked when he saw the look she shot at him

Cameron and Nico turned to Hermione and chimed together, causing people to laugh ''You were naughty.''

Hermione glared ''Thank you Drake, no I wasn't naughty I completed all off my work and beat your Uncle and Father at everything but Mummy's silly old friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley often got me into Trouble.''

''You mean your old group the one your famous for The Golden Trio?'' Nico asked

Hermione nodded ''Yes that is correct.''

''Mum is Harry the one that Uncle Draco calls Pot head and Potty? And Ron is the one he calls a Weasel?''

Draco coughed and laughed as he was in stitches ''Yes Cam those are the ones.'' he said laughing and smiling

Nico frowned ''Oh yeah remember cam at your birthday they came over and had an argument they called Dad a Ferret and your mum a bad word.''

Cameron frowned ''Oh yeah I remember now. The one with red hair called mum a bi..''

''Cameron! Do not even think of finishing that word Young man. But yes that is why I was in trouble but only in that class.''

Hermione turned back to face Severus she decided to introduce him ''Professor Snape, this is Cameron my Son.''

Cameron held his hand out he was nervous but relaxed when the older man shook his hand

Severus was curious he wanted to know what happened between the Trio he knew things happened but he was unaware it was that bad and who was the farther clearly not Weasley nor Potter he was curious but shook the boys hand ''Nice to Meet you.''

Minerva smiled but picked up on the tension between both Severus and Hermione she knew he would want to know how Cameron came to be here ''Cameron, Nico are you ready for some lunch?''

''Yes Nan. Granddad do you have Orange Juice or Pumpkin Juice''

Minerva smiled ''No we don't have Orange Juice unfortunately but we do have Pumpkin Juice.''

''Ok I don't mind I like Pumpkin Juice'' Cameron said smiling just then the food appeared he was always fascinated with how the food appeared

Hermione began putting food onto Cameron's plate as well as her own she watched as Draco and Luna did the same and they all began to eat and talk to each other the only person who wasn't talking much at all was Severus she could feel his eyes on her she knew he wanted to know about Cameron's Father but she hoped for her sake he would drop it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N The song Hermione is singing is Run by Rhianna**

Soon enough lunch was over and both Hermione and Draco were shown to their rooms Hermione had offered to take Nico with her and cam down to the lake to see the giant squid once they were all unpacked so she was now unshrinking everything and placing it in the correct places. She started on Cameron's Room she painted it a pale blue and charmed a border with dragons that flew around she smiled as she placed Cameron's wardrobe and other stuff out she was happy with it ''Cam come here babe, do you like your Room?''

Cameron was walking around the Quarters when he heard his mother calling him ''Coming mum'' he walked over to where his Room was going to be and smiled ''Wicked cheers mum.''

Hermione smiled ''So you're happy with the colour and Dragons then?''

Cameron nodded his head ''Can I play a little before we go please Mum.''

''Go on then don't make a mess.'' she walked away as her Son went to his new room to play she walked into her Bedroom she smiled it was huge and she had an on sweet there was another bathroom in the main quarters for guests she smiled and got to work unpacking everything.

An hour later saw Hermione flopping down on her sofa with a sigh she had managed to unpack everything and Cameron was Happy she decided to relax a little because Nico would be down soon she closed her eyes when she heard her Son

''Mum, what if the Giant Squid don't come out?'' Cameron asked sitting next to his mother

Hermione turned her head ''I don't know Son I am sure he will come out we just got to be nice.''

''What if you sang to it would it come then?''

Hermione smiled her son liked her singing as did Nico, Draco and Luna they had told her many times that she was a brilliant singer although she had to disagree and hated singing ''I don't know we will just have to wait and see won't we.'' just then an elf popped in Hermione remembered it to be Winky she smiled ''Winky good to see you.''

''Winky is to be Mistress and little Master's elf, headmaster told me I was to be with you.''

Hermione was surprised but she figured she would prefer someone she knew ''Ok Winky would you consider being bound to me and my family.''

''Yes Missy''

''Ok first call me Hermione and second you are to have Saturday and Sunday's off If I want to free you I will tell you so if you get gifts or clothes do not think I am freeing you and last but not least you are not to punish yourself unless I or someone in my family should tell you too. Are these agreeable to you Winky.''

Winky burst into tears ''Oh Yes Miss Hermione Winky would be Happy to be your elf.''

Hermione smiled ''Ok then well I don't know how to bind a house elf to me so do you?''

''Yes'' and with a click of her fingers a golden light shined around her ''It is done''

''Excellent now, Winky this is my Son Cameron'' she smiled ''Cameron this will be our elf and friend Winky'' she watched as both Winky and Cameron shook hands ''Thank you Winky I am pleased to have you as a member of my family.''

Winky smiled ''Does Miss need anything?''

''No thank you Winky we will be going out side in a little while to see if we can see the squid.''

Cameron smiled he liked Winky ''Can we have some bread please Winky to feed the squid''

''Oh yes right away Winky goes and get it for you.'' and with a crack she was gone

Hermione looked at her son with a slight smile she was glad that he was polite to Winky just then Winky popped in and left again just as the door knocked she got up and headed over she knew it would be Nico and Draco. ''Hey little man you ready?''

''Yes Aunt Mya'' Nico said with a huge smile whilst holding his mother's hand

Hermione smiled as she shut her door, she held Cameron's hand and took Nico's as well ''Right well I shall drop him down a little later ok, how's the unpacking going?''

Luna smiled ''Yeah that's fine cheers for this Hermione. And it's going good were done now Draco's just adding odd bits here and there''

Hermione laughed when she heard both Cam and Nico call her

''Mum...'' Aunt Mya...'' come on lets go'' both Nico and Cameron tugged on her hand

Hermione chuckled ''Ok calm down, I was talking to your Mother and Aunt.''

Luna smiled she kissed Nico on the head as well as Cameron ''Have fun you too I shall see you later.'' she stood and watched as Hermione and both boys walked down the hall she smiled and turned around and headed back to Draco.

Hermione and the Boys made it to the front doors she smiled at them as they began to run on in front messing about ''Cam, Nico be careful'' she shouted to them but laughed when they both fell and began wrestling she was unaware of a pair of onyx eyes watching her

''Aunt Mya try and catch us.'' Nico asked laughing

''Yeah Mum or are you too old to catch us.'' Cameron teased

Hermione chuckled she placed the bread down on the grass ''Old, Old who are you calling Old I can catch you just as easy.''

''Come on then prove it Grandma.'' Both Nico and Cameron said they jumped as they saw Hermione chasing them

Hermione laughed ''I'll show you little Monsters'' she run she only ran slowly because she would have caught them she chased them all around ''Hey that's not fair'' she said as Cameron run and tapped her on the side and Nico tapped the other side

''Yes it is you just can't catch us'' Nico said laughing as both he and Cameron run off in different directions

Hermione chuckled and continued chasing them when both Nico and Cameron changed track ''Oh no I don't' think so boys.''

''LETS GET HER'' both Cameron and Nico yelled they new she was ticklish

Hermione began to run only slowly of course ''No I don't like being tickled this is not fair.'' she eventually let them catch her she fell to the grass dramatically causing the boys to laugh as they climbed on her and tickled her.

Severus watched as Hermione and the two boys headed outside, he furrowed his brow, he watched as they shouted back and forth and teased he was surprised to see Hermione chasing them and then letting them jump all over her he saw her, grabbing both boys he was shocked he still couldn't believe she was close to Draco and the boy he watched as she got up and edged her way to the lake he disillusioned himself he wanted to get a little closer to hear what they're saying.

Hermione sat on the edge of the lake with both Nico and Cameron in front of her ''Ok you too here's some bread'' she took both there hands and held them out above the water waiting for the squid to appear

Cameron and Nico allowed Hermione to help them they held there hands out when a giant tentacle came out and took the bread from them both boys jumped back

''Whoa'' both Nico and Cameron said they smiled and high fived ''Wicked''

Hermione chuckled when she saw the boys jump a little ''See told you he is a friendly Squid.''

Cameron and Nico were holding there hands out but nothing happened ''Mum why isn't the Squid coming again.''

Hermione frowned ''I Don't know darling perhaps he is full.''

''Awww we wanted to see him'' Nico pouted ''Sing Aunt Mya see if he comes I mean we like your voice so he will too''

Hermione blushed ''No, I can not sing and I don't think that will work''

''Please Mum try.'' Cameron said turning his large brown eyes on his mother

Hermione sighed she saw that they were both giving her puppy dog looks she hated how they made her cave ''Fine, sit down and ill sing.''

I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done

And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here

Light up, Light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you, dear

Louder, louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak, I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbyes  
I nearly do

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you, dear

Louder, louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak, I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you, dear

Louder, louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak, I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

Hermione sang it lovely and smooth with emotion she had played that at her parents funeral she looked down at the boys to see them smiling at her just then her eyes widened in shock ''Look quick boys he's come to see you''

Cameron and Nico both jumped up and went forward to stroke the squid ''See Aunt Mya told you your voice is the best.''

Hermione moved behind them as she too fed him the bread she smiled as she looked down at her son ''I don't know about that Nico I think he came up to keep me quiet'' she said laughing

Cameron turned his head ''No Mum you have the best voice I love your voice and Nanny and Granddad would have liked the song too.''

Hermione kissed her son on top his head ''Yes if your Nan and Granddad were still alive they would indeed enjoy the song.'' she shook her head ''Now enough worrying about me both of you just enjoy your time with the squid.''

Severus was listening in and was surprised when she began to sing he hadn't expected her to be that good at singing the boys were right she did have a lovely voice and a lovely figure too.

Severus stopped in his thoughts What the hell did I just say she had a nice figure honestly I'm going insane he shook his head to get rid of the thoughts he carefully went to walk away when he saw both Draco and Luna heading towards him and them

Draco and Luna walked up and out the doors they could see Hermione and the kids they smiled as they got closer ''Hey you guys''

Hermione turned around ''Hey Drake, I see your all unpacked''

''Dad, mum Aunt Mya sang and the giant squid came up to see us we fed it bread and we played tag but Aunt Mya couldn't catch us she is to old.''

Draco barked in laughter ''Yes son she is old''

''Speak for your self Drake, your just as old as me.'' Hermione huffed

Cameron and Nico both grinned they leant over to speak to the squid ''Please could you splash them I don't know if you understand us''

Draco, Luna and Hermione noticed there grins ''What are hey up too?''

Luna frowned ''Boy's what are you do...''

Hermione, Draco and Luna stood there opened mouthed in shock as the giant squid went under and began scooping water around him they all looked at the boys ''Boys''

Cameron and Nico laughed ''Run''

Draco frowned ''Why am I needing to Run''

Hermione and Luna guessing what was about to happen began to run ''Uh babe I think you should run'' Luna said as she began moving back

Draco looked around ''What do you mean...'' he was confused when he saw Hermione and Luna walking away fast but before he could say anything a huge wave of water came out and drenched him **''OH MY GOD! CAMERON MARK GRANGER, NICODEMUS KALIAS MALFOY.''** Draco yelled standing there totally soaked

Both boys burst out laughing and pointed ''HAHA you got soaked should of listened to Mum and Aunt Mya''

Draco turned to both Hermione and Luna to see they had just taken a picture he frowned

''Smile Drake'' Hermione said as Luna snapped the picture they both looked at him ''Bit wet there aren't you darling''

Draco glared at them ''You think this is funny?''

Hermione and Luna laughed again ''Oh yeah that was defiantly funny, well done Boys''

Nico and Cameron walked over to there mothers ''Yeah Dad relax''

''Yeah have a little fun your not to old to have a little fun'' Cameron said laughing

Draco stood there gobsmacked ''Old hmm, you find this funny. Oh ill give you funny'' just then he started running after them all

''Get them Uncle Draco let's throw them in the water'' Cameron shouted

Hermione and Luna began running when they heard there son's **''CAMERON GRANGER''**

''Yes Mum'' Cameron said laughing following Draco's lead trying to catch them

Draco was fast he was catching them up when he sent a tripping jinx at them and they fell he laughed '''Get them boys''

Cameron and Nico legged it over to Hermione and Luna and jumped on them

''No, no come on Drake this is not funny.'' Hermione said as she tried to wrestle the boys of off her

''Yeah darling you do anything and guess who won't be sleeping in a comfortable bed'' Luna said

Draco shook his head and Grinned ''Oh that's fine by me darling. I can suffer the consequences for this.'' just then he bent down casting feather weight charms on them he carried them down to the lake ''Come on Boys grab the camera''

**''DRACO PUT ME DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT''** Hermione yelled **''IT IS RUDE TO PICK A LADY UP WITH OUT PERMISON''**

''Ha Lady don't make me laugh you too are not Lady's you're demons the pair of you.''

**''DRACONUS ABRAXAS MALFOY YOU PUT US DOWN RIGHT NOW!''** Luna yelled

Cameron and Nico were laughing even more ''Ooh this is so cool''

Just as Draco reached the edge he smiled ''Ready boys count to three One''

''Two'' both Cameron and Nico chimed

''Three'' Draco yelled just as he through them both into the air and into the lake

''AHHH'' both girls yelled as they flew and landed into the water they squealed in shock with how cold it was

''D..damn y...you D...Drake I will make you p..pay for this'' she said as she shivered

Draco and the boys laughed he pulled the camera ''Smile'' he said in a mocking tone like they had just moments ago he watched them climb out he shook his head ''Are you not witches?''

Hermione and Luna both glared at Draco as they pulled out there wands and dried them selves off ''You are so going to pay for that''

Draco laughed ''It was worth it though come on this has been a pretty awesome afternoon'' he smiled ''However it is almost dinner time and they will be expecting us''

Cameron and Nico walked on in front talking and laughing as they looked through the pictures

Severus watched the whole thing play out he couldn't' believe it the squid had never done anything like that before he had noticed there smirks and wondered what they were doing he chuckled when he saw Draco yell at them both as he stood there dripping wet. He could see they were all very close he watched them leave as he followed, he was still wondering just who Cameron Granger's Father was'' it was the spy in him he liked a puzzle and Miss Granger was indeed a puzzle.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione, Draco, Luna and the Boys made there way up to the Great Hall Hermione couldn't believe how fast time went she smiled when she thought of the pictures they took she still had a smile on her face when Albus chuckled at them

''Well, I see you are all nice and dry again?'' Albus said with a twinkle in his eye and a huge grin

Hermione and Luna glared ''Not Funny. You see we bring our Son's up give them all the things they want and they side with Draco and throw us in the water.''

Minerva chuckled as well she watched the scene from the window in the Headmasters office ''Ahh yes but I do believe you both laughed at Draco when he got soaked by the squid. Although i would love to know how the boys got the Giant Squid to help them.''

Nico and Cameron smiled as they spoke in between there laughter the other staff were watching also ''It was so cool Nan we took pictures.''

Nico smiled ''Yeah Aunt Mya sang for the squid and he came to see us when Dad and Mum came over we decided to have some fun we asked him if he would help us in splashing our parents and he did of course Mum and Aunt Mya wasn't stupid and moved.''

Minerva and Albus laughed along with some of the others causing Draco to blush ''I see well why don't you both come and show me the pictures''

Cameron went over and sat on Minerva's one knee while Nico sat on the other and began showing pictures

Hermione, Draco and Luna all took as seat ''Evening'' Hermione spoke to the others who were smiling when Pomona spoke

''My dear your Son is a handsome little thing he looks so much like you as well, I can't wait to teach him especially if he is as much a hard worker as you were my dear''

Hermione smiled ''Yes he is like me when it comes to academics however he is very cunning and likes to prank occasionally he is worse when he is with Nico they are a pair of devils together.''

''Ahh nothing wrong with a nice mixture, how about the father dear I assume he got the hair colour from him will he be joining you also?''

Hermione went as stiff as a board but she spoke anyway ''Yes I do believe so however my Father had black hair as most the men did in my family so I doubt it. And no, he does not have a Father, he will not be joining us''

Pomona looked away a little bit ''Oh I am sorry dear I didn't mean to pry''

''It's ok honestly'' she said, smiling at the older woman

Pomona sensing the tensions changed the topic ''So how did your Son become so close with little Malfoy''

Hermione smiled ''Well Draco and Luna supported me along with Albus and Minerva eventually I made both Draco and Luna his godparents. Luna was pregnant two months behind me and I became Nico's Godmother.'' she smiled

''The boys grew up together and do everything together they are cousins as Draco is like my Brother and I love him dearly.'' Hermione finished speaking with a small smile everything she said was true she did love Draco.

''Ahh that's nice to know I am glad you are friends who would have thought it perhaps you two being friends will encourage other students with house unity''

Draco had been listening and smiled ''Yes that could actually help I mean we were once sworn enemies everyone in the world knows that and if we can put things behind us then I am sure many others can.''

Minerva clapped her hands together and laughed causing everyone to look at them ''Minerva?'' Hermione asked concerned

Minerva smiled and laughed with the Boys ''Oh it's just this picture of both you and Luna glaring from the lake''

Hermione narrowed her eyes ''I am glad you find it amusing although Drake's is much better.'' she said smirking ''Boys show your Nan and Granddad the picture of your Father and Uncle Draco.''

Now it was Draco's turn to glare at Hermione ''Boys don't you dare.'' but before he could do anything both Minerva and Albus were laughing he placed his head in his heads ''I can't believe that.''

Luna patted her husband on the shoulder ''Never mind, can't have one rule for one and not the other you know.''

All the other staff laughed at Luna's comment when Rolanda leaned over to look at the boys ''So boys do you like Quiditch?''

Nico and Cameron both beamed and chimed in unison ''Yeah''

''were going to be Quiditch players like Uncle Draco was, Mum don't like it or heights so Uncle Draco takes us to games and taught us how to fly while Mum and Aunt Luna relax and chat.'' Cameron said smiling

Rolanda smiled ''Excellent, why don't you come down here and we can discuss a little Quiditch if your parents don't mind?''

Hermione looked up and smiled ''No I don't mind saves me listening to it.''

Luna and Draco both smiled ''No we don't mind either.''

Cameron and Nico jumped down off of Minerva's lap and headed down near Rolanda and got into a discussion about Quiditch

Hermione shook her head just as dinner was served she began putting food on her plate she watched as both Boys did as well she was pleaded to see the others showing an interest in Cameron she focused on her meal she couldn't wait to get back and relax.

She was feeling a little awkward after talking about Cameron's so called father, she wondered if people were judging her for not being married, let alone with the father she shrugged her shoulders nothing she could do about it and continued to eat.

Hermione managed to eat some of her food, but then began pushing it around her plate she was worried about people writing about her and Cameron in the Paper and she couldn't help but think about the situation she was in that made her become a Mother.

Draco was interacting with the others, he looked at Hermione in concern he could tell she was thinking about the Rape and all other stuff.

He frowned, she wasn't eating either and she needed to eat he squeezed her hand that was on top of the table, he leant over to whisper ''Are you ok Princess?'' he used his pet name for her he often used it, but mainly when he was comforting her

Hermione smiled when she saw Draco squeeze her hand she smiled again when Draco used her pet name she sighed ''Yeah I guess I'm just worried about what Skeeta will write when she gets the chance. And I don't know it's just I feel like I am being judged because I am not with the Father, nor am I married.''

Draco just leaned in further, he kissed her temple ''It will be just fine Princess and let them think what they want since when did you or do you follow what is to be expected of you''

Hermione chuckled ''Yeah I guess you're right I'm being stupid.''

''Glad that's sorted now eat some more dinner. You don't eat enough.'' Draco said in a stern tone

Hermione raised her eyebrow at the tone of voice he used on her but she did anyway she attempted to eat a little more. When Hermione remembered something ''Oh Luna, we need to go shopping tomorrow I need new robes for school?''

Luna was sitting on the other side of Hermione smiled ''Oh yes that's fine we could take the kids to the three broom sticks for some lunch and perhaps head to honey dukes after?''

Hermione thought about it she wasn't sure she wanted to parade them about but she couldn't keep them hidden forever she would just be careful perhaps disguise her self ''Yeah I suppose so because I need to get some things for work also.''

Luna leaned forward to speak to Draco ''Darling me and Hermione are going shopping tomorrow Hermione needs some robes and stuff for Work do you want me to pick you some things up?''

Draco smiled at them both ''Yes please you my darling are a life saver are the kids going or are they staying with me?''

Hermione shook her head ''No Luna suggested we take them with us and grab some lunch in the Three Broomsticks then before heading back here take them to Honey Dukes.''

''Oh ok sounds good and I'll have a catch up with Severus I suppose and relax back at ours'' he smirked

Hermione and Luna shook her head when Luna caught both Minerva and Albus's attention ''Me, Hermione and the kids are going shopping tomorrow we won't be here for lunch so is there anything you need us to pick up for you?''

Albus and Minerva smiled ''No we are quite fine thank you Luna, and would you like to floo from my office or are you going to walk?'' Albus asked with a smile

Hermione thought about it ''Walk I think.'' she turned to her blond friend ''What you think?''

''I think walking it would be a nice idea.'' Luna repeated with a smiled on her face.

''Excellent well I will connect the floo anyway for you in case of emergencies you can floo from the leaky cauldron I am sure Tom won't mind.''

Hermione smiled in relief ''Thanks Albus that makes it a lot easier for us now.''

Soon enough Dinner was finished and everyone was heading back to their rooms she held Cameron's hand and went towards Gryffindor Tower to Minerva's old rooms. While Draco, Luna and Nico headed towards their rooms when she entered, she smiled she flicked her hand and the fire was crackling and popping immediately giving It that home type of feeling.

''Mummy, can I have some milk please?'' Cameron asked he was tired but was trying to fight it

Hermione looked at her son and could tell he was tired she smiled ''Yes darling why don't you go and put on your Pyjamas and brush your teeth while I get you a glass of milk.''

Cameron didn't argue ''Yes Mummy'' he headed into his bedroom to get dressed and clean his teeth like his Mother had said

Hermione smiled she knew her Son was more than tired because he didn't argue with her and he was quite cuddly when he was sick or tired she loved it because he was so independent most of the time she feels like he Is growing to quick.

Draco, Luna and Nico entered their own rooms Draco watched as Luna began getting there Son ready ''I don't know love she was really struggling.'' He shook his head ''I don't know whether I should pop over a little bit''

Luna was trying to get her son into his pyjamas when she smiled ''Yes I think you should because she shares everything with you. Yes, we are close and share everything but she is more likely to open up more and show emotion in front of you because you are like her Brother.''

Draco stood against his son's room door frame ''I guess so'' he said, sighing

''Why don't you read your Son a story and then head floo over to her rooms?''

Draco pulled Luna in for a kiss ''Yes love'' He went into his Son's room to read him a story He only hoped Hermione would catch a break as well as Cameron.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hermione Mentions about loosing her sons twin daughter after she was born. it doesn't go into detail she just adds it to her lists of why she wouldn't be good enough to get a wizard.**

**The song Hermione sings for Cameron is called - 'Just as you are' - by Bryant Oden**

Cameron walked out of his bedroom dressed in his pyjamas he smiled as he walked over to the table to drink his glass of milk ''Thank you Mummy''

Hermione smiled at her son he would always be her little boy no matter what ''Good boy now drink up and then I will tuck you into bed you have had a very busy day today.''

Cameron drank his glass of milk he walked out to the kitchen and placed it in the sink and walked back in ''Ready Mum.''

Hermione got up and followed her Son into his room she helped him into bed and tucked him under ''There all nice and warm''

''Mum can you sing me a song please.'' Cameron said looking up through sleepy eyes

Hermione nodded she conjured a chair and sat by his bed and stroked her hand through his hair as she thought of a song to sing ''Ok I got one I sang this to you before I put you down for the night I used to sing it because you were and are my miracle baby.''

Hermione cleared her throat and sand in a soothing lullaby tone of voice as she ran her fingers through his hair...

You are loved just as you are,  
You are loved just as you are,

Can you feel it in your precious heart,  
You are loved just as you are...

You are safe You are home,  
You are held You're never alone,  
The light you are could make angels sing,  
So grateful for the joy and love you bring...

You are loved just as you are,  
You are loved just as you are,  
Can you feel it in your precious heart,  
You are loved just as you are  
Just as you are

Just as Hermione finished the song she had tears rolling down her cheeks she saw that Cameron had fallen to sleep she smiled leant down and kissed the top of his head ''I love you little one you are and always will be my little miracle baby.'' she stood up and walked towards the bedroom door and jumped

''Bloody hell what are you doing here?'' Hermione gasped as she stood by the entrance of the door

''Sorry didn't mean to scare you but I couldn't help but listen to you singing I do love your voice you know Nico does too.''

Hermione smiled at him she pushed him away and shut her sons door ''What's up Drake?''

''I want to ask how are you really I mean Pomona asking about Cameron it's got to bring up bad memories I am concerned for you Princess I don't want you suffering like you did a few years back.''

Hermione sighed and ran her hand through her hair ''Fine. I am shitting myself being here knowing we will end up in the paper what will happen when they figure I got pregnant during the war. They will be asking things like were it Voldomort's or Ron's as well as anything else she can think of. And then there will be Fudge, although Kingsley is the Minister and knows what happened, I will be questioned.''

Draco sighed, he pulled Hermione down next to him on the couch and into a hug ''Shh Princess everything will be just fine you got us Minerva and Albus. And I am pretty sure you got all the other staff as well'' he continued to rub his hand up and down his back

''I don't know Drake it's just I am worried someone will say something to him or ask him about his father it's bad enough, he asks me occasionally, mostly on his birthdays about the bastard and will he ever have a daddy and lets face it the last couple people I went out with couldn't suit being a father figure and I am not good looking I am damaged goods.''

Draco shook his head he pulled Hermione back ''did you listen to that song you sang cam. 'You are beautiful as you are! Hermione you are far from damaged goods your a heroine brave, clever, loving, understanding and most of all you're a brilliant judge of character any man or wizard would be crazy not to have you because I think they would be one lucky son of a bitch if they managed to score your heart''

''Drake I am scared I suffer nightmares from the war I suffer occasionally with after effects due to the fucking Crutiatious curse! I was raped and almost lost Cameron. I lost his Twin Sister! I am ruined for any man Drake I have a hell of a lot of baggage no one wants to take me and Cameron on or help me unpack my baggage and help me put it away.'' Hermione said with tears running down her cheeks.

Draco also had some tears in his eyes, he pulled her down and stroked her hair he held her while she cried ''Princess It will work out scars are from your past for doing what was right for making it safe for other people you should be proud of them. As for the little Angel you lost yes, it was devastating and I wish she had survived too, but she never it just wasn't meant to be.'' he took in a deep breath

''I think both God and Merlin needed an angel and Rose would only be the perfect candidate. She will be watching down over you and her brother as well as us you are loved Hermione by many people I love you so much that there is not enough words to tell you.'' Draco said all this while brushing her hair with her head in his lap

''Shh it's going to be just fine things will work out. As you always say 'you do not know what is around the next corner' and that is good advice you should listen to it'' once he finished talking, he just focussed on the fire that was crackling and dancing as he stroked her hair he hated what happened to Hermione.

Having to lose a child that you carried for nine months only to deliver her hold her once while she cries and then that's it, no more crying because she died due to the Crutiatious after effects.

He didn't want to think how hard it would be on her it killed him just thinking about it, he had held her before Hermione did and then she was ripped from them if it killed him.

And he knew it would of ripped and destroyed Hermione, but he guessed he thanked the gods that Cameron survived, he was how she coped and got through it, he lost his God daughter but she would always be in his heart.

Draco was pulled out of his thoughts by light snoring coming from Hermione, he smiled he stood up and picked her up, he walked over to her bedroom cast a feather weight charm on her while he pulled the quilt down he placed her down softly and pulled the cover up to her he leant over.

He bent over and kissed her head ''Things will get better I promise you my wonderful sister'' Draco stepped out quickly checked on Cameron and then headed over to the floo to go back to his and Luna's quarters but not before he checked the door was locked.

''Love I'm back, Is everything ok?'' Draco asked, stepping out of the fire he looked around and realized just how late it was he knew Luna would be in bed reading or planning what to write in the Quibbler he headed to his room stripped off and climbed into bed ''Hey love''

Luna smiled when Draco came into bed she noticed he looked a little hurt ''Is Hermione ok?''

Draco sighed ''No. I don't know she totally broke down Love I don't like it.''

''Why what happened'' she was concerned for her friend

''She was talking about how she will never have a father for Cameron or a partner for her self because she is ruined damaged goods. She went on and listed things like because of my scars, nightmares, crutiatious after effect and then the Death of R..Ro..Rose she totally broke down I haven't seen her that confused or broken since that night or the funeral five years ago'' he was concerned for her being back here ''It must be this place being back here were the war took place''

Luna had tears in her eyes as she thought of her Goddaughter lying in Hermione arms before being taken away because she had died that was always in the back of her mind it killed her she missed Rose lots ''I guess but she will find someone when she least expects it perhaps we should visit Rose's grave one day go this weekend or something take some flours''

Draco pulled Luna close to him he wanted to feel her next to him when he thought about Rose and other stuff ''Yeah that could be a real good idea I know the kids know about Rose and it could make her a little better or worse what do you think?''

''I think it will allow her to get he tears out and heartbreak we should leave the kids here with Albus and Minerva though she won't cry in front of the kids you know that.''

''Yeah I guess so well hopefully a little shopping will make her feel better?''

Luna laughed ''Well It always makes me better''

Draco laughed he turned the light off and cuddled up to Luna before letting sleep take over him.

The Next Morning Hermione woke up She looked over at her clock and groaned as it was only seven in the morning she decided she would get up, have a shower and chill for a little bit before Cameron woke up. She got up and headed to the bathroom when she saw her hair all over the place, puffy eyes and tear stains on her face she grimaced she looked like shit.

She snorted to herself that was something Draco would say when she was sick or ill, she got undressed and climbed into the hot shower, she often wished that Harry was in her life and that he would be the one to catch her tears and put her back together again, but how things change now it was and is Draco who was and is doing all the things she thought Harry should be doing.

She smiled, she loved Draco and to be honest, she thought he was better than Harry and Ronald he understood more and he wasn't quick to get angry he always waited to hear the full story before getting annoyed or being unhappy she couldn't have asked for anyone better she was a bit hurt knowing they would turn their backs on her after eight years of friendship after everything they had gone and been through.

The amount of times she had sacrificed herself to save their sorry arses in some ways she was glad they wasn't around because she blamed them for her loosing her daughter ok, she knew it was a little harsh, but she couldn't help it if they hadn't been childish they wouldn't have been caught and she wouldn't have been tortured at Malfoy Manor by Bellatrix Lastrange.

Then perhaps she wouldn't have lost her beautiful daughter due to fucking after effects of the Crutiatious curse Hermione shook her head, she had to pull those thoughts from her head, she needed to forget she had to focus on her Son Her son Cameron, who was lucky to have survived he needed her and she couldn't think about her daughter like that because it hurt too much.

she would have to go visit her daughters grave soon clean it up a little and place fresh flowers down, but for now she needed to be a Mum to Cameron she had to be there for him be his rock and be the one who catches all his tears and be the one to put him back together again should he fall and she couldn't and wouldn't be able to do that if she was too busy remembering her painful past.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N The Nursery Rhyme Hermione is singing to tease Cameron is - Are you sleeping Brother John**

**However I have edited it from Brother John to Little Cameron just because it would make it look more personal between them.**

Hermione got out of the shower and wandlessly dried herself off she walked into her bedroom to get changed she decided to put on a pair of denim jeans that were made to have a washout effect they hugged her legs and bum perfectly she then pulled out her top she smiled it was white with lots of different colour Butterfly's over it and it had a low neckline with medium sized straps it hugged her like another skin and it accentuated her breasts.

She smiled at her look she cast a charm she had learnt from Luna to get rid of the bushy look that was her hair, she was lucky her hair had tamed and turned into soft curls by the time she got to her fourth year, so she didn't look like she had been dragged through a hedge or bush backwards, but she still had to bother with it otherwise It would be a mess she put on some black pumps and a short denim jacket on she left it open.

She looked satisfied with herself She cast her glamour on her arm where the word Mudblood was curtsey of Bellatrix Lastrange she had also cast one on her scar she got from Dolohov she didn't want people to know she had a scar there because if she was honest that was the one that bothered her the most because it went from just below the collar bone and it travelled all the way down through the middle of her breasts.

Then it curved around her left breast and straight down to the left side of her hip the others that were dotted about didn't bother her like the one she had above her eyebrow and the one just below her right ear they didn't bother her, nor the one on her ankle, they couldn't be helped she didn't mind, anyone seeing those it was just the main ones she didn't' want people seeing she could deal with the rest she nodded once more the mirror and headed out of her room and into the living room.

Hermione entered her living room and looked up at the clock that she placed above the fireplace and pictures it read eight thirty she would have to wake Cameron in a moment so they could have some breakfast before they began there day shopping. She smiled when she looked at the pictures she had around on the mantle above the fireplace, she had four pictures one of her holding her son when he was born and covered in a blue blanket.

She would look down at him and then up and give a tiny tired smile next to that was one with both Draco and Luna holding him by the font and the vicar on his christening day. Draco and Luna would smile and move Cameron's hand to make it look like he was waving at the camera while Albus and Minerva stood off to the left side her eyes, then moved across to the one of all them Draco, Luna, Albus, Minerva, Cameron and Nico who were two at the time.

They would all smile and wave at the camera she laughed at that one it was a good day she then looked at the one of her holding Nico on his Christening day. Cameron was in Luna's arms wiggling about while she stood up the top holding baby Nico with a proud smile and the only two left and the one was of Nico and Cameron on a beach eating ice cream. They would laugh and smile when Nico would point at Cameron's nose because he had ice cream on it, they were three on that picture

Hermione then she smiled at the last one that was on the mantle it was of all of them Hermione holding Nico while both Draco and Luna held Cameron as they stood together. Hermione ran her hand over the one of her holding Cameron as a baby she also had a picture of her holding Rose as well as one of Draco and Luna holding her. But the best one was of both Cameron and Rose in each of her arms, she had put them away safely she didn't want them to get ruined or lost.

Hermione sighed and called for Winky ''Winky''

''Yes Mistress called'' Winky said standing in front of her

''Yes Winky could you get me and Cameron some breakfast please I will have a mug of coffee with mine and he will have Pumpkin Juice thank you Winky''

''Right away Mistress, does Young Master Cameron want pancakes Winky can be doing pancakes''

Hermione chuckled ''Yes please Winky that would be nice I think I will have the same''

''Right away'' Winky was gone again

Hermione smiled she watched as Winky left she walked into her son's room ''Cam come on wakey, wakey rise and shine''

''No I'm sleeping'' Cameron groaned and mumbled

Hermione shook her head ''Cameron come on breakfast is on it's way'' she sighed when she heard him again

''Not hungry don't want breakfast''

Hermione was about to call him again when she smirked she had the perfect thing that would wake him up she did it occasionally and he hated it she chuckled ''Fine then I take it you are sleeping''

''Yes I am asleep''

''Ok then but you will be sorry'' she chuckled when he ignored her

Are you sleeping?  
Are you sleeping?  
Little Cameron,  
Little Cameron,

''Mummm i hate that song''

''Yes well get up then'' she saw he wasn't moving and continued

Morning Bells  
Are Ringing!  
Morning Bells  
Are Ringing!

Ding, Dang, Dong.  
Ding, Dang, Dong.

Hermione had set a little alarm clock to make a ringing sound so it went in tune with the song she saw his shoulders shaking, he was obviously laughing when she heard him mumble

''Stop I am trying to sleep''

so Hermione walked up to him and began shaking him as she continued with the song '' I will keep singing'' she warned

Are you sleeping?  
Are you sleeping?  
Little Cameron,  
Little Cameron,

Morning Bells  
Are Ringing!  
Morning Bella  
Are Ringing!

Ding, Dang, Dong.  
Ding, Dang, Dong.

Once she was finished she saw that Cameron sat up with a sigh she moved back with a grin on her face ''Morning''

Cameron couldn't' stand that song and got up ''Fine I'm up are you happy now you know I hate that song you used to sing that to me when I was a baby''

''Yes well it used to work and it still does if you got up when I told you too then we wouldn't have this problem it is half past eight lazy bones we are going shopping later the four of us Nico and Aunt Luna''

Cameron got up out of bed yawned and stretched he woke up a little but ''Fine''

Hermione laughed and walked out of the room ''Good and if you hurry up you will be pleased to see what Winky got you for breakfast'' and she walked out the room leaving him to come out himself she shook her head sometimes he was like a teenager you would think he was five going on sixteen or something.

She had just got in and saw Winky pop in and place there breakfast on the table ''Thank you Winky'' she was about to dismiss her when she thought about something ''Winky can elves leave the school like if I needed you say in Diagon Ally would you be able to come''

''Oh yes Mistress Winky belongs to you so Winky goes where mistress goes although I work in kitchens''

''Oh brilliant thank you Winky at least I know if there was any emergency I could call you''

''Oh yes us elves can apperate straight into Hogwarts is that all Mistress''

''Yes thank you Winky and do call me Hermione''

''Yes Misses Hermy'' and she was gone with a pop

Hermione chuckled they couldn't' say her name right Dobby was the same she felt sad when she remembered Dobby jumping and getting caught by Bellatrix wand so that Harry wouldn't get hurt.

Cameron walked into the living room, he was dressed, he had his Blue t-shirt on that said 'Cant touch this' in bright colors with his cut off camouflage combats that had three pockets on them, he was also wearing his High Top trainers that she had gotten him three months ago they were shiny plastic and were black, red and blue. ''Pancakes how come we got Pancakes''

Hermione smiled at her what her son had chosen she liked it ''Nice choice, and yes, I figured we could have some' as a treat, but if you don't want them, then..'' she smirked when she saw him take the plate back of her

''No, no I want them I was just wondering that's all'' Cameron sat down and began eating his pancakes he loved pancakes.

Hermione and Cameron had just finished breakfast when they saw Nico's head floating in the fire ''Hey Nico you ok?''

''Yes Aunt Mya I just wanted to tell Nico to where is top that matches mine''

Cameron walked over ''Witch one?''

''The one that says I got the Looks and Charm''

''Oh yeah ok cool see you soon''

''Ok''

Hermione watched in amusement as he left into his bedroom ''Nico ask your Mum when she want's to leave'' she heard Nico shouting

''Mum, Aunt Mya said when do you want to leave''

Hermione looked at him when he looked back at her ''Well and there is no need to shout'' she laughed

''Sorry, and she said in about five she we will meet you outside your rooms''

''Ok then I'll see you soon'' and then he was gone she turned around to see Cameron coming out in a different t-shirt she shook her head when she realised what it said Cameron's top was Red with giant Black writing that said ''I got the Looks and charm' with an arrow pointing to his right.

She remembered Nico had the other one in blue that said ''and I got the Brains and Stubbornness with an arrow also so that when they stood next to each other they would be pointing to each other she chuckled ''I see, do you both have to wear that top?''

''Yeah it's so cool Uncle Draco thought it was perfect for us both, Nico always says he is the good looking one and how he will have all the girls chasing him because he got the charm and Malfoy's always have the charm when we come here and he says that I am the one that has the brains and Stubbornness out of each other.

Hermione chuckled ''Oh fair enough then so you satisfied, then with what you're wearing don't need to change again?''

Cameron rolled his eyes ''Yes well you got to look good that's what Uncle Draco says''

Hermione laughed ''Yes that does seem like something your Uncle Draco would say'' she had to admit though they were pretty funny tops just, then they heard the door knock she gestured for Cameron to go on in front she smiled when she saw Nico he had on the matching Top that would go with Cameron's but he had a pair of Blue Jeans on and Red dapper's on.

He looked cute and he had his hair slightly spiked at the front she smirked he did look like a handsome little devil she looked at Cameron and realised that he too had some hair gel in his hair but only his fringe was spiked and that was it she shook her head ''Cameron when did you get hair gel?''

''Oh Uncle Draco bought me a tub'' Cameron said with a shrug witch caused Luna to laugh

''Well, I will be having words your uncle Draco Mr, it's not as if were going anywhere fancy you know'' she said to both of them

when Nico turned around and smiled ''Yes but we have to look good nothing wrong with it''

''Yeah mum Nothing wrong with looking good Uncle Draco says..''

Hermione laughed and pushed the two boys in front to start walking ''I don't care what Uncle Draco says'' she laughed as the boys talked in front she turned to Luna ''Honestly they grow up to quick I don't like it''

Luna laughed ''I know, it only seems like yesterday they were babies.'' she smiled ''Although you got to be honest they do look Handsome''

''Oh yeah totally, Cam said earlier when I questioned him about the tops they were wearing he said that Nico claimed he would have all the girls after him when they came here'' she laughed ''They are going to be little heartbreakers and that I am not looking forward too I do not want little girls crying to me because Cameron or Nico have broke up with them''

Luna and Hermione both laughed ''Oh god I bet Severus would be pleased with that having Slytherin Girls crying at his office''

'Hmm I know cam wants to be in Slytherin like Nico or in the same house as him I would love for him to be in Slytherin but because of his being Muggle Born then it won't count''

''I don' know if he would be classed as a Muggle born though because you are magical and the bastard is magical so that would make Cam all magical if that makes sense?'' Luna said

Hermione tried to make sense of what Luna was saying ''So what your trying to say Is because the bastard was either a pure blood or Half-blood and because I am magical even if I am a Muggle born that Cam could be classed as Pure or Half blood?''

''Yeah so you never know he could end up in Slytherin it's the same for Nico he want's to be in the same house as Cameron I often wonder if he will be in Ravenclaw although Draco want's Slytherin of course'' she chuckled

Hermione laughed as well but she was thinking on Cameron and just what he would be classed as exactly she would have to look into it some time she linked her arm through Luna's as they made there way off of the school grounds and down to Hogsmead.


	7. Chapter 7

''Mum, why are people pointing at you.'' Cameron asked

Hermione looked around they had arrived at Hogsmead and indeed people were pointing and talking she groaned ''Oh there just silly that's why'' she grabbed a hold of Cameron's hand and she noticed Luna do the same keeping both kids in between them

''Is it because your famous Aunt Mya''

Hermione was about to speak when a flash went off she instantly went to cover Cameron away from the cameras and noticed Luna do the same when she was starting to be questioned

**''Miss Granger, why is Mr Malfoy's Son calling you his Aunt, who is that boy with you is that your Son''**

**''Mrs Malfoy why are you and Lord Malfoy associating with Hermione Granger''**

**''Is it True that you caused a argument between your ex best friends and part of the Golden Trio Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.**

**''Who is the child, How old is your Son''**

**''How is it that the Gryffindor Princess and Brains behind the Golden Trio become so close to Death Eater and Sworn Enemy Draco Malfoy and his Wife and Son.''**

Hermione got annoyed how dare they insult Draco **''NONE OF YOUR BLOODY BUISNESS IT IS IN THE PAST SOME PEOPLE GROW UP AND MOVE ON I SUGEST YOU ALL DO THE SAME''**

**''Why are you so defensive are you under a compulsions spell to be friends with Death Eater Draco Malfoy is that why you got him and Severus Snape out of going to Azkaban and is that why you are no longer the Golden Trio''**

Hermione was livid how dare they bring up Draco's past and in front of the kids they would have questions now **''IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH WHY WE ARE NO LONGER THE GOLDEN TRIO DRACO MALFOY AND SEVERUS SNAPE WERE INOCENT AND IT WAS PROVEN IN COURT I AM UNDER NO COMPULSION SPELLS WE ARE JUST GOOD FREINDS AND HE IS LIKE A BROTHER TO ME.''**

**''But what about Harry Potter and Ron Weasley didn't you once call them your Brothers is it because you have a Son and are friends with the Malfoy's and one time Enemy''**

Hermione was getting frustrated now **''NONE OF YOUR BUISSNESS. THERE WAS NO ARGUMENT BETWEEN HARRY POTTER NOR RONALD WEASLEY I HAVE NO PROBLEMS WITH THEM AND I THINK THEY WOULD LIKE TO BE LEFT ALONE WE JUST HAVE OUR OWN LIVES AND ARE BUSY''**

Hermione and Luna instantly began pushing the boys forward and into Madam Malkin's once they were indoors both Hermione and Luna let out a sigh

Cameron and Nico could feel themselves being hurried along Nico knew his Aunt was famous but he never expected them to be that pushy and ask all those questions and they were both wondering what a Death Eater was.

Hermione and Luna shared a look that said 'Oh we are going to have awkward questions to answer' she looked back when she saw Madam Malkin come out she smiled ''Good morning Madam Malkin''

''Good Morning Miss Granger Mrs Malfoy what can I do for you?''

Luna smiled ''Oh I am ok thank you I am just going to look for some robes for my Husband'' she quickly took Nico and Cameron's hands to look for robes.

''Just me Madam Malkin, I am going to be the knew Transfiguration Professor and I would like to see what robes you have in that would be suitable for working with Children.''

''Yes right this way, dear.'' she quickly walked over to her counter and smiled she pulled out her book that had all the latest and newest deliveries in. ''Would the boys be needing any''

Hermione looked at Cameron and decided that he should have a cloak she looked back at Luna ''Luna do you think we should get cam and Nico some cloaks?''

Luna smiled ''Yeah that's a good idea get your self sorted first then we can sort them out''

''Just me for the moment thank you'' Hermione leant over the counter with Madam Malkin and looked through the book she found six robes in total and she also chose two special occasion robes for party's that Albus liked to throw she also chose some normal robes and dress cloaks

''Are these all you need dear?''

''Yes thank you Madam Malkin would it be ok if I tried them on?''

''Of course'' she lead her over to the changing rooms and clicked her fingers as each of the clothes she ordered appeared she quickly began trying them on she came out ''Luna what do you think of this one?''

Luna walked over with the boys she had found three sets of robes including two of occasions and a new dress cloak ''Oh yeah I like that one'' it was a ocean blue colour it clung to her body and really showed of her curves Luna was impressed.

Cameron smiled ''Whoa Mum you look pretty''

Hermione smiled at her son she heard the slight gasp from Madam Malkin ''Thank you son.''

Nico grinned ''Yeah that's awesome I like the colour Aunt Mya''

''Thank you Nico'' she turned to go and get changed again she stepped out ''Thank you Madam Malkin I would like these now I would like to see what cloaks you have for children''

Luna and Nico walked over along with Hermione and Cameron and looked through the book showing the boys each one after about ten minutes both boys had chosen two dress cloaks for when they went any wear nice and two for occasions they were Red, Black, Green, and Blue they were nice and fitted the boys lovely when Hermione smiled ''Let me by Nico's''

Luna shook her head ''No you don't' have too''

''No I want to you and Draco did make me Nico's Godmother after all why can't I spoil him it would seem Draco has no problems treating his Godson nor you on that matter.'' Hermione said in an amused tone

Luna sighed she didn't want to argue ''Fine but I am buying my Godson his lunch and what ever he wants from Honey Dukes''

Hermione sighed ''Fine it's a deal'' she turned back ''Just my these and both children's cloaks please Madam Malkin''

Madam Malkin watched the interaction with wide eyes she couldn't believe that Hermione Granger the Hermione Granger had a son let alone being the godmother for Draco Malfoy's son and he being her Son's Godfather she was amazed and she loved gossip ''Of course''

''Good charge it to my Granger Vault 3489 please'' and with that she had had shrunk the items down and placed them into one carrier bag while Luna paid for Draco's cloaks once they were done Hermione looked down to her son ''Right Cameron I want you to keep a hold of my hand ok do not let it go''

Luna nodded ''Yes you too Nico keep a hold of my hand''

Cameron and Nico both nodded they figured it had something to do with those people taking pictures ''Ok'' they chimed

Hermione and Luna both made there way out of the door and into the street so far things were ok they hadn't been questioned there had been a few people trying to get a picture of the boys but both Hermione and Luna hid them away from the Cameras. Hermione was dreading the Papers tomorrow, what would they right, she groaned why couldn't people mind their own Business

''we need to go next door, I need quills, ink and parchment Draco will too''

''Ok'' Luna smiled as they walked down the street and into another shop they instantly went and bought quite a few quills, inks and lots of parchment

Hermione had chosen her ink and laughed, she held up a red pot ''Hey Luna do you think I could pull of the red?''

Luna looked and laughed ''Oh that is brilliant I wonder how many pots he used to get through to mark our work?'

''I don't know, but I will buy a couple'' she picked up two big pots of red as well as three black, green and blue she smiled as she chose her quills she knew that they broke occasionally, but she also made sure she had enough of a supply should students borrow them and never give them back.

She also bought one that was unbreakable and one that never run out of ink she liked that idea it was pricey but very useful she bought two just in case as well as one dicta quill she paid for her items and was happy she had her work supplies ''Right were too now?''

''How about the Owl emporium you will need a new familiar'' Luna said

Hermione smiled ''Yeah I could do with an Owl, what do you think Cam shall we get a familiar you won't remember crooks you were only a few months old when he died he was a cat''

Cameron smiled ''Can we get a dog?''

Nico smiled ''Yeah can we get one as well Mum''

Luna and Hermione both laughed but it was Hermione who spoke ''I don't know Cam, let's just see ok''

''Ok'' Cameron was thinking about what animals they would see in the shop he was excited

Hermione could tell Cameron was excited she was pleased to know she had enough money and she did she had enough were she wouldn't have to work if she chose not too and still bye what she wished they entered the shop and she noticed both the Boys eyes widen in amazement

Cameron and Nico went to walk around the shop it wasn't very big

Hermione and Luna walked over when she smiled ''Hi I am in need of an Owl?''

The man behind the counter smiled ''Follow me'' he took her over to where all the owls were he turned to her ''Now what one would you like and we can see if it is suited to you''

Hermione looked around at all the different Owls they were all different sizes and colours when she spotted one it was medium sized and it had light brown feathers with a white belly and white face dark eyes and the owl feathers on the back had bits of black running through it was beautiful ''That one, is it a girl or a boy?''

The man looked at the one Hermione pointed at and looked back at her thoughtful ''Hmm that one has never taken a liking to anyone before she is very intelligent, and quick as well as very caring, but make no mistakes she can be very protective as well.''

Hermione smiled ''Yes she does look clever''

''Ok Hold out your right arm'' He watched as she did he walked up to the owl and picked her up he held her near by Hermione's arm if she was destined to be her familiar then she would walk onto her arm willingly

Hermione waited she hoped she would she smiled when It did walk onto her she saw the mans shocked face ''Does that mean I pass'' she chuckled

The man was in shock when the Owl just walked on happily she had never done that before and it was a rare owl too only one to remain ''Well you are in luck it seems she has chosen you, now she is rare the last of her kind I hope you enjoy her''

Hermione nodded 'Thank you, could you keep her with you while My son has a look at the other animals please''

''Of Course''

Hermione walked over with Luna to see both boys looking at the Reptiles Hermione raised her eyebrow ''Well boys''

Cameron turned around ''I like that snake mum it's got lovely colours'' he sighed ''But I also like this dog and cat that I saw'''

Hermione frowned ''Show me'' she would rather not have a snake she didn't mind them but she would rather something else she followed Cameron over to the Puppy section ''Witch one did you like?''

Cameron bent down and picked up the one that he held earlier ''This one, it's so cute and was the only one other than those three that came to me''

Hermione looked at the puppy her son was holding it was all black with brown eyes it wasn't a big dog not like Fang was but it was medium sized it was so cute it had a little white on it's neck that looked like a tie and it made her chuckle ''Hmmm it is very cute.'' she smiled she could see her son had fallen in love with it ''What about that cat?''

Cameron shook his head ''Nah this was my favourite''

Hermione sighed ''Excuse me could I have a little advice please'' she shouted over to the man

Then mans face lit up thinking how much money he was going to be getting he walked over and was again surprised by the type and witch one the boy was holding he was curious now ''Well I see you found the little trouble maker?''


	8. Chapter 8

''Trouble Maker?'' She didn't like the sound of that

''Yes it is a male and he didn't like anyone he would hide away and growl if anyone dared to pick him up. He is a loyal companion he is also intelligent a little bit mischievous but would make an excellent guard dog he will grow to become protective of your son and anyone in your family he is a good judge of character too. He can sense if someone isn't trustworthy or in a disguise, or impersonating someone, but if they pass his test, then you know they're good people''

Hermione liked the sound of that she would be needing it and she would be able to relax knowing her son and any family would be protected ''Ok Cam are you sure you want her?''

''Yes please Mum'' Cameron said not taking his eyes off of the puppy as he played and cuddled it

''Ok um how long can he live for seeing as he is magical? And when you say impersonating someone do you mean Polly Juiced?''

''Yes that is what I mean he will be very good at picking up fake people and people who are good or untrustworthy he will live a long time most Magical animals do I can not be sure but a good twenty odd years I would think before old age starts effecting her.''

Hermione nodded in understanding ''Ok, I will have the dog and owl please''

''Excellent do you need anything for them?''

''Oh yeah I forgot, Cam give the dog to the man and come choose a bed for her''

Cameron did as he was told and walked over with Hermione they chose a bed, bowls, toys and a collar for him she laughed when she saw one of the collars he chose it was a green leather collar with studs around it but not pointy luckily and it said 'I am a stud' she chuckled the other ones were all plain he had a light blue and a red leather dog collar the bed he had chose was red and blue.

The bowls were both blue as well as a pet carrier in red she smiled and picked up some dog food for him as well she also grabbed a perch and some owl treats for her new Owl ''Ok you sorted'' she looked around for Luna and saw that Nico was holding a cat she smiled and pictured Draco's face when he took home a cat she also noticed him pick up a ferret that made her laugh.

Luna looked up when she headed Hermione laugh ''What's so funny''

Hermione chuckled she transfigured a magical camera ''Nico stand there with the ferret and smile'' she watched as he did and took the picture ''Brilliant oh it's just I can't wait to show Draco the picture remember he was changed into a Ferret.''

Luna realising what she meant also burst out laughing ''Oh that is brilliant so have you found an Owl yet''

''Yes and I have ended up getting Cam a Puppy as well'' she sighed

Luna smiled Nico can't decide weather he wants a cat or a ferret''

Hermione smiled and laughed again ''Oh right well I am going to pay while you choose'' and she did she walked over to the counter and placed all the items on the counter ''This will be all thank you''

The man typed in the prices and leaned over ''That will be 240 galleons please''

Hermione's eyes widened for a moment but then she shrugged she handed over her card that would charge it to her vault ''Charge it to the Granger Vault 3489 please'' she watched as the man did just that she opened up the cage and placed her new Owl in there. She seemed happy enough she also did the same for the Dog she shrunk the other items down and placed them into the same carrier bag the robes were in. She looked around to see that Nico had chosen a cat in the end a brown and white one she smiled as Luna paid for the cat ''Ok were too now?''

Luna smiled ''Well I have everything Draco will need and a flaming cat''

Hermione thought about it she looked at the clock on the wall ''Well it's twelve so it's lunch time shall we head to the Three Broom Sticks?''

Luna smiled ''Yeah, then we can head to Honey Dukes, Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, and perhaps Zonkos Joke shop.'' Luna knew not to mention WWW Hermione had not seen Fed Weasley for quite a long time

Hermione smiled ''Yeah that's do that and perhaps Flourish and Bolts the kids can choose new books if they like''  
with there minds made up they did just that they headed into the three broomsticks they smiled when Madam Rosemerta greeted them they took a seat in a booth

''Ok boys what are you having?'' Luna asked

Cameron smiled ''Aunt Luna, do you have a menu?'' as if he was heard Madam Rosemerta came over and handed them a Menu ''How are you Miss Granger, Mrs Malfoy'' she looked down to the two boys she knew that the boy with Luna was a Malfoy ''And who are you handsome''

Cameron raised an eyebrow ''Cameron Granger'' he held out his hand and shook the woman's hand

''Miss Granger I didn't know you had a Son he is a Handsome little feller''  
Hermione wanted to scream but smiled anyway ''Yes he is thank you and yeah he's five now''

she smiled ''Yes handsome indeed and you must be Young Mr Malfoy''

Nico smiled and held out his hand ''Nicodemus Malfoy but people call me Nico, how do you know my Godmother?''

Rosemerta looked around ''Oh well Miss Granger is a heroine Mr Malfoy she saved everyone along with Mr Potter and Mr Weasley they were known as the Golden Trio witch I assume you already know.''

Cameron spoke next ''So do you know my Godparents well then''

''Who are they?''

''Nico's parents Aunt Luna and Uncle Draco?''

Rosemerta's eyebrows rose sky high she was shocked with the information she loved to gossip ''Oh yes your Aunt Luna was in your Mum's group known as the DA along with other people they helped fight In the war.''

''What about my Uncle Draco''

''Err well he was a little troubled and he was a Death Eater but he was good in the end your Mum stopped him going to Azkaban prison''

Cameron and Nico both gasped ''Azkaban''

Hermione and Luna wanted to slap Rosemerta clearly they didn't know about Draco being a Death eater in the past ''He was accused of a crime he didn't commit'' she quickly looked at the boys ''No more Questions just tell the Lady what you want.''

Nico and Cameron both ordered Burger and chips with a butter beer

Rosemerta wrote it down ''How about you too''

Hermione smiled ''Ill have Pie chips and peas please and a glass of wine please''

Luna smiled ''Ill have the same please thank you'' she watched as the woman walked away she sighed as both boys were talking she whispered ''What are we going to do? They are going to be full of questions''

'' I don't know, perhaps we could get Draco to explain it to them, but in a nice way not graphic, of course we could help him and it would allow he kids to understand that part at least''

''Yeah Ill mention it to Draco when we get back'' Luna said, smiling

Hermione and Luna continued chatting about different things while they waited as the boys did the same so far nothing had happened apart from the reporters she hoped that it would stay that way until they got back to Hogwarts.

Hermione and Luna were talking about lesson plans and other work related stuff when Madam Rosemerta came over placing the lunch in front of them ''what do you say Boys''

Cameron and Nico both looked up and smiled as they chimed in unison ''Thank you''

''Not a problem you just enjoy'' she then walked off and back behind the bar

Hermione smiled when she saw both Cameron and Nico eating there chips first she furrowed her brow she never noticed before but both Nico and Cameron ate the same way ''Hey Luna have you noticed the Boys eat the same way?''

Luna looked and watched the both boys when she saw what Hermione was seeing she smiled and chuckled they would both use there right hand to pick up the chips while there other hand would be holding the burger ''Oh yeah I didn't notice before, well I guess it would be obvious they have spent five years together they would pick up on each others ways''

Hermione smiled and laughed with Luna she took a sip of her wine she could only have one glass she very rarely drank but today was a stressful as far as she was concerned with all those questions she needed to relax a little ''oh that's nice''

Luna smiled as she had a bit ''Hmm not bad I still prefer red wine though''

''Oh no if I have to drink wine it got to be white, rose or sparkling but my favourite is J.D and coke, Malibu and Coke, fire whiskey and cider'' she said chuckling

''Oh I don't mind a cider now and then I mean when you buy them from that supermarket place it is quite refreshing but I still prefer to stick to my wine and maybe a cocktail here and there but only the ones you introduced me too''

Hermione laughed ''What like the Strawberry Declare' and Sex on the Beach?''

''Ooo yeah now those and refreshing''

Both Luna and Hermione were laughing and having a good time as they ate there meals the boys were fine so they were happy.

Soon enough everyone was finished and Luna had paid for the kids meals when she smiled ''Right do you too need the toilet before we head to the Joke shop?''

''No thanks Mum I'm fine'' he said smiling

Luna smiled and turned to Nico ''Nico do you need the toilet?''

''Na I'm ok thanks'' Nico said shrugging his shoulders

Hermione nodded ''Ok then off to Zonkos joke shop''

Both boys were excited about buying new jokes they quickly made it for the door when they were called back

''No boys remember stay close to us please and there is no rush'' Luna said in as stern voice

Cameron and Nico both froze when they were told to stop they nodded there heads and went back to stand by there Mums as they exited the shop

Once they entered the shop Hermione heard both boys intakes of breath they hadn't actually been in the joke shop themselves Draco, she or Luna would pick some pranks up for them even if they knew all about the Wizarding world.

''Ok you can go have a look around but stay were we can see you and don't get loads'' Hermione told them both as she watched them run off over to the things that Explode

Luna chuckled ''I dread to think who is going to be on the end of there Pranks?''

''I don't know most likely Albus and Minerva or even Draco they won't do it to us I don't think because one we know what they have bought and two they know that we pick up on things''

Luna and Hermione laughed as they too looked around the shop and laughed at some of the Pranks they had on in the place it didn't take them long to get bored however because this isn't what there idea of fun would be but when you got kids you got no choice.

''Whoa Nico look at this'' Cameron said, holding up a pack of what looked like tablets

Nico walked over to where Cameron was standing ''What is it? What does it do?

Cameron smirked ''It dissolves in a drink or food it got to be something made of liquid like soup or something and then when the person takes it their hair changes into lots of different colors they would look like Disco lights.'' he said excited

Nico grinned and laughed ''Ooh that is awesome totally cool we could get a few people in one go with that. We could get our Mums and we could get my Dad''

''Or Nan and Granddad how cool would that be seeing there hair flashing lots of different colours''  
''How long does it last though?''

''Four Hours and there is ten in a pack you only need to use one tablet so we will have enough to prank ten people''

Nico grinned ''Awesome we will get them defiantly''

Cameron kept them in his hand while they continued to browse he was distracted when he saw Nico holding something that looked like his Granddads Lemon Drop ''Hey What's that?''

Nico turned it over to look at the pack ''It says the person who eats the sweet will turn the persons skin a bright pink for two hours'' Nico grinned ''This would be perfect for Albus it can blend in with his sweets he has on his desk''

Cameron gave a smirk of his own ''Oh yeah they are so going to wish we wasn't living there'' he smiled ''What about this''

''What?''

''Its a floating powder it makes the person float in the air as they take each step they hover a little bit like a bouncy castle I should think'' he then reached over ''And this is to make the person sound like there inner animal when they speak for an hour''

Nico was confused ''Inner Animal?''

Cameron frowned he too wasn't sure when he thought about it ''Ahh you know inner animal I think it is what my Nan is she changed into a cat so I assume that this is to make the person sound like the animal they would change into.''

Nico furrowed his eyebrow and thought when it clicked ''Oh yeah, I can't think of the name Anmag or something like that''

Cameron just shrugged his shoulders ''Well I am getting them both'' Cameron and Nico went around buying other little pranks and things they could use before they were Happy they walked over to his Mother ''Mum were done''

Hermione looked down at her son ''Hmm do you really need all them Cam''

''Yes we need them me and Nico have to make sure we have enough to keep ourselves entertained please Mum''

Hermione looked at Luna ''What do you think Luna do you think they have been good enough?''

Luna smiled ''Oh I don't know Hermione what do you think?'' she said chuckling

Hermione hummed and placed her finger on her chin and tapped her foot making the boys and Luna laugh ''I suppose so they did eat all off there food.''

''Yeah and they have been well behaved'' Luna said with laughter shining in her bright blue eyes

''Well that's because they got what they wanted. I was only coming to get some Robes for Work and equipment and I ended up with an Owl and a Puppy. And you ended up with a Kitten''

Luna laughed ''Yes we have um managed to buy more than we were planning too'' she smiled at them ''Ok boys you can have them but don't use them all in one go mind. You have to make them last you''

Cameron and Nico both nodded as they ran over to the counter Luna paid for Nico's while Hermione paid for Cameron's stuff she then placed there jokes and pranks into her carrier bag she couldn't help but think 'thank god for magic and shrinking charms' she smiled ''Ok where to now? Don't forget we need to be getting back soon we need to get the animals settled''

''Can we go to the book shop and then get an ice cream to walk up with?'' Cameron asked his Mother and Aunt

Hermione smiled ''Ok I suppose so, come on then let's go now so we can head back''

And they did Hermione, Luna made there way over to Flourish and Bolts all whilst keeping both boys close to them However Both Hermione and Luna didn't know there was a two pairs of Blue eyes one that were angry and the other one showing jealousy and last but not least a set of Green eyes that looked a little guilty watching them and the boys as they walked across to Flourish and bolts laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

''Ok let's go have a look shall we?'' Luna said with a smiled towards the two boys

Cameron and Nico laughed as they followed there Mothers around ''Mum, what are you buying?''

Hermione smiled at her son ''Well I don't know I'll just look around and see if there's anything I fancy''

''Oh ok'' Cameron copied his mother he headed over towards the children's section to look at the books

Hermione smiled as her son walked of to the children's section ''I can not find any good books'' Hermione sighed ''Well that sucks.''

Luna laughed ''Oh Hermione honestly it's just a book I mean I was In Ravenclaw and love books but you already have to many books anymore and your shelves will break besides do you really need a book? You can walk into a bookshop and not buy one you know.'' she said, chuckling

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her blond haired friend ''Oh you're funny...Not''

Luna just laughed even more ''Oh come on turn that frown upside down.'' Luna said in a childish way whilst pinching Hermione's cheeks causing her to laugh

Hermione pushed her hand away and laughed, she tried to keep a straight face but she just couldn't ''Fine I can leave without a book.'' she said forcing herself over to the kids ''Found anything?''

Cameron looked up and frowned ''No. this Blows''

''Cameron Granger!'' Hermione said in shock

''What? Well It does. It sucks, there isn't anything here worth reading''

Luna and Hermione had to both bite back a laugh when they looked at Cameron's face when Luna smiled ''Cameron I am going to tell you what I just told your Mum. You do not have to buy a book because you are here you can go without.''

Cameron laughed ''Yeah I suppose so, but it's still annoying''

''Yeah Cam's right Mum, this place blows doe's it ever have any interesting books?''

Hermione looked at Nico her Godson an wondered when did they get so grown up and get the attitude from when one word popped into her head 'Draco' especially Cameron he has picked up Draco's attitude ''No, this place do have new books occasionally they just haven't got any right now. So how about Ice cream instead?''

Cameron and Nico grinned when Nico smiled ''I think we can be bribed if we can have a double scoop, instead and chocolate sauce.''

''Yeah and sprinkles'' Cameron added

Hermione and Luna raised their eyebrows and looked to each other ''Luna since when do we have to do negotiations or bribes?''

Luna smiled ''I don't know.''

''I do it's called Draco. Cam has spent too much time with his Uncle and Nico too much time with his father this is something Draco would have done when he was a child.''

Cameron and Nico laughed ''Chill out, so can we have a double scoop?''

Hermione sighed ''Fine.''

Cameron and Nico both high fived and got up ready to go. ''Ready Mum''

Luna smiled at her Son ''Ok then so Ice cream it is.'' she lead Nico out, followed by Hermione and Cameron when they were in the street they quickly popped over to Fortescue's and ordered their ice cream.

''What am I getting today?'' The man said with a smile he looked up and saw that it was Hermione ''Hermione Granger, it is so good to see you. I am so glad you were around to save us all. You actually saved me when Hogsmead was attacked that time when you were on a trip''

Hermione felt a little awkward ''Yes well I don't know who I helped to be honest my priority was staying alive and defending the younger students but I am glad that you are safe''

Nico smiled ''Can I have the Honeycomb one please''

the man looked down ''And who might you be young man?''

''Nicodemus Malfoy, but you can call me Nico, this is my Mum'' he smiled and then pointed over ''That's my Godmother Aunt Mya and my cousin Cameron''

The man looked over and smiled ''It is lovely to meet you Young Mr Malfoy you look so much like your Father but you have your Mothers eyes and smile'' he smiled ''Now how many scoops?''

''Two Please'' Nico said with a charming smile

the Man smile and began making a double scoop Honeycomb Ice cream he handed it over to him and turned to the other boy ''And what is you name?''

''Cameron Granger. This Is my Mum and My Godmother Aunt Luna my Godfather Uncle Draco is at Hogwarts''

The man looked up with a friendly smile ''Miss Granger, he is a credit to you and very handsome too I suspect to see great things from him and of course Young Mr Malfoy'' he smiled and looked back to the boy ''So Young Mr Granger what can I get for you?''

''Um can I have the country Fudge one please''

''Of course and how many scoops?''

''Two Please can I have chocolate sauce on top as well please''

The man smiled down at the polite boy and began putting together a double scoop country Fudge with Chocolate sauce he handed it over to him

Cameron smiled when he was given his Ice cream ''Thank you''

''Not a Problem. Now what can I get you two?'' he said, looking at Luna and Hermione

Hermione and Luna smiled ''I will have a double scoop candy popping ice cream please with raspberry sauce''

Luna smiled and asked for her next ''Can I have the double scoop Bertie Botts flavour Beans Ice cream please''

The man nodded and made them both the Ice creams they had asked for he handed them over and watched them pay and leave he smiled a little he liked them they were nice and the boys were polite.

Hermione, Luna and the Boys walked out licking their ice cream ''Ok shall we go sit over there out of the way of people.''

Luna thought it was a good idea and lead the boys with Hermione to the bench they all sat down, she looked to Hermione when she saw her wave her hand ''Hermione?''

''Oh just a distraction charm so anyone who comes over won't be able to see us''

Luna smiled ''Oh good idea, So have you had a good day. And have you thought of what you want to name the Dog Cam''

Cameron thought about he looked up ''Shadow or Midnight because he is all black except for the little white on his neck.''

Hermione thought that they were perfect names ''Hmm I like them I am going to name my Owl Beauty because she is beautiful, what about you Nico do you have a name for the Cat?''

Nico smiled and looked at Hermione ''Umm Mystery and Snow drop because I like the name''

''Snow Drop is cute and Mystery is cool'' she smiled at him and continued to eat her Ice cream when she felt someone looking at her she felt a little uncomfortable she looked around and couldn't see anybody she picked up Luna's attention

Luna saw Hermione fidgeting more and looking around and was concerned ''Hermione?''

''Can you feel that?''

''Feel what exactly''

''Like someone's staring at you burning a hole in the back of you're head?''

Luna looked around and couldn't see anyone ''No I can't are you sure you're not imagining it''

''No, I am not imagining it.'' Hermione said trying to shake the feeling she also had a feeling that something was going to happen she just didn't know what, when, who and where she just hoped it was in her mind and she was just uneasy because she was concerned for her Son it was all in her mind. so she thought little did she know that she would be having a tense confrontation very soon

''Ok guys I think we should head to the castle now it's getting late and we need to feed the dog he will be wanting to inspect his knew home''

''But what about Honey Dukes?''

Luna smiled at her son ''Nico there is always next time. You have just had an Ice cream don't you want to get back to show your Father the new pet?''

Cameron and Nico seemed to think about it and nodded ''Ok then.''

Hermione cancelled the charm and held onto Cameron's hand while Luna did the same with Nico they started walking through Hogsmead when Hermione Tensed she knew that voice and she didn't want this now.

''**OI** Look who it is where's Ferret is he not with you today? Did he get fed up with you or release you from the spell he has hold over you.''

Hermione turned around ''Ronald, Harry, Ginerva''

Nico hid behind his Mother ''Aunt Mya can we go now I don't' want to stay here anymore''

Ron heard what the boy had said he looked and could tell he was obviously Malfoy's spawn, he snarled when he heard him call Hermione his Aunt ''Ha so much for being a Death Eaters son, he must be a disgrace to Ferret'' he looked at the boy ''Do you disappoint your Father kid''

Luna frowned ''Back off Weasley I am telling you.''

Ron ''Oh you're a fine one to talk fancy marrying Draco Malfoy you disgust me.''

Cameron got annoyed and stepped forward ''Hey leave my Godparents alone.'' he shouted

**''Oh who's your Godparents brat?''**

''Uncle Draco and Aunt Luna they are my Godparents and they are cool they love me and Nico. Just like my mum's Nico's Godmother my mum and Uncle Draco are like brother and sister.''

Ron looked stunned for a moment **''YOU NEED TO TEACH YOUR BASTARD OF A CHILD SOME MANNERS MIONE. BUT THEN AGAIN, HE IS A PRODUCT OF A DEATH EATER HE HAS GOT TO BE RUDE HE WILL GROW UP TO BULLY AND BE MEAN TO PEOPLE''**

Hermione stepped forward, she kept her hand close to her wand _**''NO RONALD YOU CALL ME WHAT YOU LIKE BUT YOU LEAVE MY SON OUT OF THIS. HE IS FIVE RONALD THEY BOTH ARE THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND ALL OF THIS.''**_ she frowned _**''HE DOE'S NOT NEED TO LEARN MANNERS HE HAS THEM IT'S JUST YOU DON'T DESERVE RESPECT FEEL GOOD DOE'S IT TO PICK ON LITTLE CHILDREN.''**_

Ron went red in the face and yelled **''Well you should have kept your legs closed. You should have fought, tried harder or got rid of the brat you told me we couldn't be together because you didn't want kids''** he spat

Hermione was stunned it felt like she had been slapped in the face telling her to get rid of the babies_** ''THAT IS SICK RONALD HOW DARE YOU. YOU KNOW NOTHING OF WHAT HAPPNED TO ME BECAUSE I WAS TOO BUSY SACRIFICING MY SELF TO SAVE YOUR SORRY ARSES''**_

Harry was stunned and decided to butt in ''Now come on we all sacrificed something''

Hermione whirled on Harry _**''NO HARRY YOU AND ROANALD DIDN'T LOOSE HALF AS MUCH AS I HAVE. YOU WASN'T FUCKING TORTURED FOR HOURS NOR HELD UNDER THE CRUTIATIOUS BY BELLATRIX LASTRANGE! IT IS YOURS AND RONALDS FAULT THAT I ALMOST LOST MY SON AND LOST MY DAUGHTER'' **_

Harry frowned ''You can't blame me for that how is it my fault''

**_''IT IS YOU'RE FAULT IT'S BOTH YOUR FAULTS. I WAS PREGANANT WITH TWINS MY SON'S SISTER WHEN I WAS TORTURED BY BELLATRIX. WHEN I GAVE BIRTH I HELD HER IN MY ARMS SHE CRIED ONCE FUCKING ONCE AND THEN DIED. I LOST MY BABIE AFTER CARRYING HER FOR NINE MONTHS CAMERON LOST HIS TWIN SISTER YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS WITH FRED AND GEROGE. YOU MAY HAVE LOST YOUR PARENTS AND GODFATHER HARRY AND IT ISN'T FAIR BUT I DON'T HAVE FAMILY EITHER AND I LOST MY DAUGHTER I ACTUALLY HELD HER FELT HER BREATH AND CRY BEFORE I LOST HER.''_** Hermione was on a roll now she had tears running down her face ''WINKY''

''Winky help you Hermy''

''take Cameron and Nico back to Hogwarts's to Draco, please''

''Yes Hermy right away'' she walked over to both boys

Cameron and Nico were shaking in fear Cameron cried **''MUM''**

Hermione heard her son call her and then they were gone with a pop she continued **_''SO YES IT WAS YOU'RE FAULT BOTH YOU'RE FAULTS. THE REASON WE ENDED UP THERE WAS BECAUSE RONALD THE IDIOT SAID THE TABOO I FOUND OUT THAT I LOST MY DAUGHTER DUE TO AFTER EFFECTS OF THE CRUTIATIOUS. I COULD OF LOST HIM TOO AND WHERE WERE YOU NO WHERE YOU TURNED YOUR BACKS ON ME. YOU HARRY ARE A FOOL YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE BALLS TO STAND UP TO YOUR MANIPULATIVE BITCH OF A GIRLFREIND. DRACO AND LUNA HAVE BEEN THERE FOR ME THEY ARE MY FAMILY AS WELL AS MINERVA AND ALBUS SO DON'T YOU EVER COME NEAR ME OR MY FAMILY AGAIN. BECAUSE I WILL NOT HOLD BACK NEXT TIME I HOPE YOU SUFFER WITH THAT YOU KILLED MY ONE HOUR OLD DAUGHTER AND CAMERONS TWIN SISTER DUE TO YOUR STUPID BEHAVIOUR''_ **Hermione finished her rant she was fuming she hadn't felt this angry in a long time she could see that Harry seemed to be struggling and looked conflicted but she didn't care anymore


	10. Chapter 10

Harry was shocked when he heard everything Hermione had said oh, he felt bad, real bad he couldn't believe she went through all that And only because she tried to protect him and Ron like she always did when he thought about It she always ended up hurt most out of them.

Because she would allow them to hurt her rather than them, he felt sick, she was right he killed a child and Draco Malfoy was doing all the things he should have been able to be part of a family and be an Uncle he didn't know what to do ''I am Sorry you feel that way Hermione.'' he turned to Ron ''Ron come on let's go.''

Ron moved his arm from Harry's ''No she can't tell us what to do. She can't blame us for something that just happens'' he snarled angrily

Hermione was crying now she didn't care ''No that's just it. She died because I suffered with after effects, after being held under the spell too long, I did that to protect you and the information you both didn't know how to use occlumancy properly and if they searched you're mind then they would have known everything. I mean come on I sent a stinging jinx at Harry so they wouldn't know him. But that wouldn't have had to happen if you hadn't been a childish prat like you always have been and said the taboo word Ronald so you did kill my little girl.'' Hermione didn't shout it this time but she spoke loud enough she was just drained.

**''I WAS NEVER CHILDISH''**

''No? OK, then what about fourth year you believed Harry put his name in the Goblet of fire and turned on him I never I stood by him. Second year you didn't care if Harry was being accused of opening the Chamber I did I stood by him and even created a potion so you could spy and find out stuff. Then there was fifth, sixth and seventh including the Horcrux hunt you left him and me alone. And then just came back like nothing happened. You are and always have been Jealous of Harry without him you would be a nobody! But no me I stayed with him helped him through his worst nightmares helped him through the entire seven years and never once judged him.'' Hermione was just tired and hurt and just didn't want to shout anymore

Harry knew everything Hermione was saying was true, but Ron and the other Weasley's they were his family wasn't they?. ''Ron move let's go''

Ron didn't know what to say he just grumbled and walked off with Harry and Ginny leaving a crying Hermione behind.

Harry looked back and his eyes locked onto her tear filled brown ones and it felt like the knife in his stomach was just twisted some more

Luna pulled Hermione in for a hug ''Shh let's get back Cameron needs you.''

Hermione seemed to Snape out of it ''Omg Cameron he heard it all. He is going to hate me he knows he had a sister he will want to know about his Father Omg it's ruined''

''Shhh he won't hate you Cameron will understand we will just have to sit both boys down and explain it to them in a nice way a way that doesn't go into detail.''

Winky Popped into the Great Hall and walked up to Draco ''Mr Draco, Mistress Hermy is telling me to bring Master Cameron here''

Everyone looked up when there were two shaking crying boys Draco instantly held his arms out and had two boys wrapped in him

''Boy's what's happened'' he looked at Winky ''Winky what happened?''

Mistress Hermy and Young Cameron's Godmother were shouting with Mr Weasley and Mr Potter he said some mean things to the children and made Mistress cry and angry so she called for me and I bring them too you''

''Thank you Winky'' he looked at the boys ''Cam, Nico what happened?''

Nico was the one less scared ''The red haired boy called Aunt Mya names and said Mummy was stupid for being with a Death Eater. I don't know what that is but he kept calling you it Cam told him off for saying mean things about you when he shouted in our faces, he said that I disappoint you''

Everyone in the room gasped, but Draco just kept calm ''Right what happened then''

Cam pulled back ''Mum pushed me and Nico behind her and shouted back she said I had a sister and she died because she was tortured by someone. How did I have a Twin Sister, Uncle Draco? why did Mummy loose her? and why was she tortured?''

Draco went as pale as a ghost, he looked over to Albus and Minerva ''Could you take Cam and Nico please I need to get to Luna and Hermione''

''But Dad what's a Death Eater we heard that lots today. There were reporters taking pictures and asking Aunt Mya questions like why she stopped you and Severus going to Prison. She got mad, real mad at them and then pushed us along into the shop''

Severus was stunned when the boy said that Hermione had defended him, but he also felt sad for her he never knew she had twins and lost one and he couldn't believe it. He looked to see Draco getting ready to leave ''Draco I will come with you in case of any problems''

Albus took both Nico and Cameron ''Good idea Severus. Draco the Boys can stay with us for a little while you will need to be there for Hermione''

Draco didn't know what to do he just nodded ''Yeah thanks'' he walked over the boys and kissed them ''We will talk soon and I will answer any question you have just not now.'' he walked to the doors ''Winky''

''Mr Draco called Winky?''

''Yes Winky I need you to take me and Severus to Hermione and my Wife.''

Winky nodded she touched both there arms and took them to where Hermione and Luna was before popping away again

Draco looked around as he got up ''Where are they'' he looked and then spotted them they were half way over the bridge that would take them to Hogwarts he saw Luna on the floor holding Hermione ''Princess'' he quickly ran over to them when he got closer ''Luna?''

Luna was comforting Hermione when she saw Draco ''Yeah were not hurt''

Draco reached them and huffed and puffed ''What Happened Nico and Cam came back a state said something about Rose and Death Eaters''

''Yes it has been a tough day fun but tough we bought some animals Cam got a Puppy and Nico got a Kitten and Hermione got her self an Owl also''

Draco raised his eyebrow ''An owl and a Kitten?'' he looked at Hermione and instantly took over ''Princess''

''D...Drake Cam he k...knows he will h...hate me now'' she cried into him and held on tight

''No Princess he won't hate you. He will understand he has always said that he felt like he had a sister once and when he was younger, he asked you remember did you have another baby''

''Yeah but Ronald said about Cam being a product of a Death Eater and that it was my fault I was R..Raped he said that I belong to him and I wouldn't have his kids but I had Cam and that I should have got rid of them. That's when it came out I couldn't control it it's there fault I lost her they killed my little Rose they took her away from me and I told them that and I hope they suffer, including Harry.'' she took in a breath and let it out before continuing

''He may have lost his fucking mother, Father and Sirius but he didn't know then he wants to play the sympathy card then go ahead but I beat him by far. I lost my daughter, she died in my arms. I was tortured for their sorry arses. I got no parents either, so I have lost a lot more than him and I am ruined for any man, no one would want me.''

Severus stood by and watched the scene play out he couldn't believe what he was hearing when was she Raped? Who was it? Was it a Death Eater? He wasn't sure but now he seemed to have some of the puzzle coming together ''Draco, Perhaps we should get Miss Granger to Hogwarts and you can continue you're chat in the warm I can also get a calming draught for her?''

Hermione lifts her head up and went as stiff as a bored ''I am Sorry Professor Snape but you may be in the Paper tomorrow. I kind of lost my temper with the reporters earlier trying to get pictures of me and the boys''

Severus shook his head ''Not a problem Miss Granger. I am used to being in the paper and known as the bad guy''

Hermione nodded, she stood up and allowed Draco to wrap an arm around her and lead her up to the castle

Luna picked up the animals she cast a levitation charm on the dog and cat so she could carry the bag and owl she stayed behind a little bit ''How are you Professor Snape?''

Severus noticed the animals and shopping bad and raised his eyebrow ''I am the same as always Mrs Malfoy.'' he cleared his throat ''How is Draco treating you?''

Luna smiled ''Well thank you . He is perfect he loves Nico, Hermione and Cameron with all his heart he is very good with them he is trying to persuade Hermione to get herself a partner. But when Hermione did bring two home different occasions Draco went into the big brother mode and scared them off.'' Luna chuckled and continued

''So in the end Hermione gave up her heart wasn't in it anyway. They were to thick for her anyway she needs someone intelligent someone who can keep her grounded and support her as well as be understanding and caring and if they were tall with dark hair and eyes and older than her then that would be Hermione's dream come true.'' Luna laughed

Severus listened to Luna talk he was surprised to here just how close Granger and Draco were and he was even more surprised by what Miss Granger's preference was when it came to dating ''So what did these two men she went out with look like?''

''Oh one was blond and too pretty a bit of a player and thick very thick.'' she laughed ''the other one had brown hair and was a little bit taller than her about Draco's height but he was too clingy and only wanted Hermione for three things her Fame, Money and he wanted to bed the member of the Golden Trio and War Heroine. Hermione instantly ditched him and then she stopped''

''Oh one was blond and too pretty a bit of a player and thick, very thick.'' she laughed ''the other one had brown hair and was a little bit taller than her about Draco's height, but he was too clingy and only wanted Hermione for three things her Fame, Money and he wanted to bed the member of the Golden Trio and War Heroine. Hermione instantly ditched him and then she stopped''

Severus raised his eyebrow ''I see so she went out with people opposite to what she likes?''

''Yes that's what I mean her heart wasn't in It and she probably accepted the ones like that because she thinks that is all she will ever be able to get she thinks that no wizard or man will even want her because of the baggage she has and all the other parts thanks to the War.'' Luna sighed

''I mean she only has tremors occasionally and she has nightmares as well so she is adamant that she won't be worthy. Only I think it may have something to do with this one guy she dated she was with him two months she seemed happy. I know I said she only had two but I just remembered him he walked in on her once when she was getting changed.'' Luna frowned when she thought of the idiot who hurt Hermione

''He saw her scars well Hermione covered up instantly and decided to talk with this guy about them a little try to explain things when Draco went over to drop Cam home she was in tears.'' she shook her head

''She said that he told her no man would ever want her she is to messed up and disturbed to be wanted and that no man wants a kid and all that other stuff it is to much hard work all we want is someone to satisfy us and cook for us.''

Severus felt his anger boil How can anyone say something like that about her. She fought in a War people died she could have died and there Is nothing wrong with her, she has a lovely figure more so her bum she had a lovely rounded bum she had eyes you could fall into and she was intelligent.

Severus was shocked did he really just call Granger hot and actually compliment her he shook his head ''That is terrible, I see now where her insecurities could have increased well, obviously he was too stupid because not all men want someone to sleep with someone and have no responsibility''

Luna looked in the corner of her eye she had a feeling he fancied Hermione. She knew Hermione had a crush on him even if she denied it, she saw him checking her out and his reply sounded a little bit angry.

Yes, this could work out for the best ''Exactly well Draco went out and found him, they had a wizards Duel in honer of Hermione, Draco one and the guy walked off haven't seen him since''

''I see, well we are back at Hogwarts excuse me Mrs Malfoy'' he bowed and walked in front ''Draco, I will go down to my rooms and get her a calming draught and bring it down''

Draco nodded ''Yeah thanks Severus, come on Princess let's get you back Cam and Nico are with Albus and Minerva''


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione just nodded her head was all over the place she hadn't spoken since Draco had started walking her towards Hogwarts. She relaxed a little when she saw her quarters as she entered, she moved from Draco and turned to Luna. She took her owl and the dog from her ''Luna just give me a minute will you I want to get the dog set up''

Luna and Draco nodded and watched as she did just that they watched as she set the perch up for the Owl to sit on and she seemed happy enough. They watched as she moved to the Dog she pulled out the Bowls filled one with water and the other with Dog food he watched as she placed the Dog bed in the corner of the room next to the Bookcase he smiled when he saw the Dog walk out it was so tiny and cute.

Hermione did everything she needed ''Come on Beautiful come and see you're new rooms'' she smiled when the Puppy walked out of it's carry case and onto the furry rug ''Hello, do you want some food'' she showed him were his dishes was and smiled when he started eating and drinking she turned around ''Well he seems Happy''

Draco knew what she was doing she was trying to distract her self ''Yes he is what's cam going to call him?''

''Shadow or Midnight he hasn't chose yet and I am going to name my Owl Anastasia because she is beautiful'' she walked over and stroked the Owls feathers she noticed that the Owl seemed Happy enough too eat and stay on her perch.

Hermione walked over to the bag and began unshrinking things and sending them to there right places. She sent the blue and red collars to the kitchen draw she placed the toys in a box in the corner she then got out all of her Robes and Cameron's and sent them to his and hers wardrobes. She sent his pranks to his room and then sent her inks, parchment and quills to her desk in the other corner of the room before she left the rest to Luna '''There you go Luna all that is yours now Nico's robes and pranks and of course Draco's things.''

Draco smiled ''You got Nico some Robes and cloaks?''

''Yep Hermione treated him to them I had no choice so I both the kids dinner instead''

Draco smiled ''Oh right, so what else happened on your trip

Hermione grinned she sat down ''Well Nico almost came away with a Ferret''

Draco narrowed his eyes at her ''Ha ha sure he did''

''No babe he did he wanted this white and brown ferret but luckily he noticed a kitten and chose that, Hermione even got a picture of Nico holding it''

Draco groaned and put his head in his hands ''Thank God for the Cat. But seriously did you guys have to let Nico have a cat.''

Luna laughed ''Of course Cameron had one so Nico needed one and it's not like he got a familiar anyway''

Draco sighed ''Fine'' he looked at Hermione and could tell she was putting on a fake smile and pretending to be over things now ''Luna can you go make a pot of tea please'' he watched as Luna did just that he noticed the dog walk over and nudge it's head against him he bent down and picked him up ''Oh hello lovely'' he stroked the dog behind it's ears when he saw him trying to get to Hermione he handed him to her ''Princess it will be ok I promise you.''

Hermione sighed she smoothed the dogs soft black fur she knew Draco could tell she was pretending and that Luna could ''I hope so Drake I really do. But how can you promise Cameron won't hate me for lying to him all this time.''

''Because he loves you and you will tell him the truth well part of it and that is she died due to being too small we all know that one Twin is usually bigger than the other just use that as you're case and tell him that you never talked about it because it made you sad and that you didn't want him to be sad, then leave the Death Eater business to me you and Luna we will sit down together and discuss it.''

Hermione sighed ''Fine that's all I can do I guess.''

''Do you want me to have Cameron stay at ours tonight. I mean it is Friday tomorrow and the students come back Monday.'' he smiled ''I have already had a head start on planning my lessons because you have been gone and I had Severus help me but that's because I suck at that type of thing you could have tonight to you're self and then most of tomorrow to plan''

Hermione smiled ''Yes actually Drake that would be great I will just talk to him in a bit check he is ok and then tell him he is sleeping at yours and I will see him tomorrow'' Just then her door knocked she looked up and waved her wand she was surprised to see Severus standing in her quarters ''Professor Snape''

Severus walked down to Hermione's quarters with the calming draught for her he knocked and when the door opened he walked in he nodded to her ''Miss Granger I thought you could use this calming draught no doubt Albus has given both boys a mild one seeing as he coats his sweets in them.''

Hermione looked up ''Call me Hermione please Professor I am going to be a Professor my self Monday and I would rather not think I am in trouble all of the time'' she smiled a little at him

Severus bowed his head ''Very well then you must call me Severus'' he looked up as Luna walked in ''You too Mrs Malfoy you may call me Severus.''

Luna walked in and smiled ''If you call me Luna'' she walked over and placed the tea cup on the table ''Would you like a cup of Coffee Severus, Hermione is the only one who drinks it or you can Have tea?''

Severus nodded ''Thank you Luna a coffee would be nice.''

''How do you like it?''

''Just as it is thank you''

Luna laughed ''Oh like Hermione then strong and black'' She poured both Severus and Hermione a mug and handed it to them while she poured a tea for her and Draco

Severus smiled in thanks he held out a yellow vile ''Here Hermione this will help you.''

Hermione looked up after taking a bit of her hot Coffee ''Thank you'' she took it from him and felt a spark when her fingers brushed his she looked up into his face and saw that he too felt it she pulled back and drank the potion ''Gross, forgot how bad this tastes. I usually have plenty in stock but I haven't had the time to brew yet.''

Draco smiled and turned to Luna ''Love we are having Cam tonight and most of tomorrow so Hermione can have a break tonight and tomorrow she can get started on her Lesson Plans ready for Monday.''

Luna smiled ''Fine by me Nico will love it. Hermione are you going to see him before he comes to ours?''

Hermione nodded ''Yes I want to speak to him only quickly, then you can have him thank you for this Drake.'' she turned to Luna ''I am sorry you got dragged into it by those idiots''

Luna shook her head ''No that is fine Hermione. They were in the wrong and you put them in their place I think that Harry felt guilty''

Hermione frowned ''Yeah he did seem to just stand there and then he looked me in the eyes when they walked off, he looked like he wanted to say something.'' she shook her head ''Well that ship has sailed like I told him he needs to grow a pair and stand up to Ginerva''

Draco snorted ''Oh please. Pot head may have killed Voldomort but he wouldn't have if you never kept him alive long enough and the Weasley chit has always controlled him the entire Weasley family have''

Hermione nodded ''Yes I know. But it still hurts how the hell do they have the right to question you being my Son's Godfather! They stopped being able to give advice the day they turned their backs on me to leave me alone.'' Hermione said with venom in her tone witch shocked Severus, but not Draco or Luna

Luna decided they needed to change the topic seeing as she had calmed ''I see the dog has settled down now.''

Hermione smiled ''Yeah Cameron chose well. Did you know that he is very clever.''

Draco raised his eyebrow ''How?''

''Well the man said that when he gets older he will be able to sense if people are to be trusted and that he can pick up on any imposter meaning anyone in disguise or Polly Juiced he will be fiercely Protective of Cameron and any who I make family I couldn't believe it the guy said that Cam was the only person who could pick him up he was growling and snapping at others.'' she chuckled ''Oh and he is very mischievous apparently a little bit of a trouble maker perfect match for Cam''

Draco and Luna laughed ''Oh that is brilliant I am not so surprised though I mean you are both loving caring people and very intelligent makes sense he went to someone who is clever. What about the Owl she is lovely''

Hermione chuckled ''Yeah well here's the thing apparently she never went to anyone either and he had almost given up on selling her, she is very intelligent also more clever than Hedwig ever was and she is the last of the type and breed the man seemed shocked that she came to me the same with the Dog.''

Severus had noticed the Owl and he had to admit it was a nice Owl and he liked the dog too ''I agree with Draco they say that a familiar represents it's owner.''

Draco smiled ''So if that's the case what is this Kitten like. I mean both Cam and Nico are demons''

Luna chuckled ''Well funny you should say that. He is very sneaky and cheeky and he too has some intelligence''

Hermione laughed ''Oh not as good as that Ferret that was brilliant'' she turned to Severus ''Here you are Severus have a look we found another Draco''

Severus took the picture and was surprised to see that it was the exact same colour as Draco once was he handed it back ''Yes it does look like Draco did''

Draco rolled his eyes ''Oh very funny you guys.''

Hermione smiled she felt a little calmer she summoned a piece of parchment and attached it to the owl ''Anastasia take this to Albus and Minerva and then you can go and explore a little and join the other Owls''

Hermione opened the window with a flick of her hand and the Owl was gone she smiled ''I have asked for them to send Cameron through''

''Do you want us to go Hermione until you have spoken to him?''

''No it's ok Drake, you don't have to go if you don't want to Severus''

Severus was about to get up and leave when he heard Hermione telling him he could stay if he wanted he nodded and sat back down just as the fire flared green and two boys came out and ran to both there mothers.

''Mum'' Cameron shouted as he ran over to her and into her arms ''Are you hurt? Why did you send us away, I could have helped''

Hermione held her son and closed her eyes just to feel him close ''No babe I am not Hurt. And you couldn't have done anything besides, I could have kicked their butts if I needed to but they were just all mouth no trousers.''


	12. Chapter 12

Cameron nodded and pulled away, he sat on her lap ''Mum, don't get upset, but why did you tell me I never had a sister. When I asked you before you told me no''

Hermione closed her eyes, she knew she had to tell him ''Listen darling when you were in my tummy I had another one in there she was you're twin sister unfortunately when you were born she was ill and both God and Merlin wanted another angel and chose you're sister. I never told you because One I was upset and it makes me sad to not have her and knowing you don't have a sister. And two, you were too young to understand and it couldn't be helped''

Cameron listened to his mother, he was shocked he had a sister a twin ''Mum, do you think that's why I feel like I am being watched do you think it is her watching over me?''

''Yes babe I do. She is watching over the both of us Rose you're sister would have been just as much a prankster like you I think.''

Cameron laughed ''Mum is that why you call me you're Miracle baby? And what did the one with red hair mean when he said my father was a Death Eater?'' he looked at Hermione ''I mean he called Uncle Draco and Severus one as well and those reporters did too''

Hermione sighed ''You don't have a father that boy was being silly. Uncle Draco and Severus are not Death Eater's it is just a name like a gang of sorts you know when you have some bad and good people in the group. We will talk about that another day ok, it is a long story and Uncle Draco will be able to explain things better than I can.'' she smiled and continued ''Yes you were and are my Miracle I could have lost you also but you survived so I managed to have one my babies with me.''

Cameron looked at his Mother and saw the tears in her eyes he turned and hugged her ''It's ok Mum I understand I love you too. You can cry you know I won't leave you''

Draco, Luna, Severus and Nico both watched the touching scene Draco smiled faintly when he heard Cameron speaking

Hermione chuckled a little bit ''I am ok Babe and I know you won't and I am going no where either. I will always be around to protect you and Nico no matter what. As both Aunt Luna and Uncle Draco will be around you will never be alone, you're Nan and Granddad love you as well''

''Do you think my other Nan and Granddad are looking after Rose keeping her safe, so she isn't lonely''

Hermione smiled ''Yes your Grandparents are with Rose playing and caring for her until we both meet her you're Grandparents loved you dearly you know that don't you?''

''Yes Mum.'' he sighed ''do you have pictures of Nan, Granddad and rose?''

''Yes I do. I will show you another time, however tonight you are going to have a sleep over at you're uncle Draco's so I can work on my lesson plans for all the older boys and girls who will start here Monday.''

Cameron smiled he was excited ''Cool. Are you sure you will be ok on you're own though Mum I can stay here.''

Hermione smiled ''No I will be fine you go grab you're Pyjamas and tooth brush quickly then you can leave with them.'' she watched as Cameron run out of the room to get his things she looked back ''Draco since when did you by my Son hair Gel?''

Draco grinned ''What they wanted to look good nothing wrong with it and they did look good didn't' they?''

Hermione narrowed her eyes ''Yes they did look handsome but it is not the point I don't want them to grow up so quick and both Nico and Cam said the exact same thing as you did and told me to chill out.''

Draco laughed ''They are growing up we can't stop them as it is Cameron is turning six in the summer holidays and then another Two months later Nico will too. Are you still going to be throwing that party at that place for Cam's and Nico, Muggle friends?''

''Yep still doing a Disco the boys want to dance and show off there moves and I do believe that two of their friends happen to be girls that seem to have drawn both Nico and Cam's attention'' she said looking at Nico who blushed ''Well Nico what are those girls' names?''

Nico was embarrassed ''Aunt Mya that is so not cool. Jade and Kelly and it is they who try to kiss us all time.''

Draco raised his eyebrow ''Oh that's the Blond and Brown haired ones aren't they?''

Nico blushed again ''Yes. And it's not just me Cam likes them too.''

''Witch one do you like and which one doe's cam like''

''Cam likes the blond one I like the brown one her hair is like Aunt Mya's and Cam said that the girl with Blond hair is quite clever and not stupid like most Blonds are he said she is nothing like the girl you went to school with''

Hermione. Severus, Draco and Luna all laughed, they couldn't believe what was just said ''Witch girl? And Cameron said that. I wonder where he got that from'' she said staring straight at Draco

Draco laughed he found it amusing ''What? Well, most of them are.''

Cameron came out ''Why are you all laughing''

''Err I just told them that you like Jade and I like Kelly.''

''WHAT Nico that was a secret.'' he blushed

Hermione stared at her son ''Yes well I have also heard that you said she is clever for a blond and at least she isn't like a girl we went to school with who is this girl?''

''Cameron blushed ''Well they are all girls with blond hair are usually dumb except Aunt Luna and her name was Lavender I think. She came over to us with two dark skinned girls and talked to us all and she sounds like she didn't have a brain Uncle Draco says she is an airhead and a Dunderhead. That is a cool word''

Hermione looked and slapped Draco around the head ''Drake I do not need Cameron thinking things like that.'' she looked at her son ''That's not nice babe, Lavender can't help it she just likes to shop and do nothing else''

Nico laughed ''You're not fair Aunt Mya when she walked away you called her a gossip queen and said she has a voice that sounds like nails on a chalk board''

Hermione gasped ''I did not say that''

''Yes you did Mum you said it about the dark skin girls as well you said lavender was a drama queen and wouldn't know how to fight her way out of a bush because she worries about her looks''

Draco and Luna looked at Hermione and laughed Draco grinned ''Oh yes so you don't set a good example either do you''

Hermione just glared ''Right have you got everything you need?'' she said changing the subject

''Mum you're changing the subject'' Cam said looking at her ''But yes I do have everything''

Draco grinned he got up and pulled her into a hug ''Right we are going now then. If you need me just call ok try to relax''

Hermione held him tight ''Thanks, Draco''

Draco smiled, he held pushed Cameron towards the fire and sent him through to their quarters followed by Nico and Luna he turned to Hermione before he left ''Remember if you need me call me. And ask Severus for an alternative to the Dreamless Sleep.'' he threw some powder in and left

Severus watched people leave, he looked at Hermione ''What did Draco mean?''

Hermione sighed ''I can't take Dreamless Sleep anymore because it doesn't work on me. I took it too much and it just stopped working I weaned myself of it. I knew it was addictive and I haven't touched it for four years Drake is just concerned for me now with my memories but I will be fine, honest.'' she looked up at him ''Thank you Severus. Thank you for the calming Draught and coming with Drake to check on us.''

Severus looked shocked he never expected Hermione to be used and immune to Dreamless sleep, he was the same he shook his head ''Not a problem''

Hermione smiled ''Well I still thank you for it. And I am sorry if you end up printed in the paper. I couldn't stop them I never said anything interesting told them to mind their own but you know what the Prophet is like and how Skeeta likes to write lies about me.''

Severus shook his head and lift his hand up ''Don't apologize Hermione. I am used to being in the paper it is I who should be sorry for them hounding you and accusing you for helping me''

''No you don't they were asking other questions as well mainly about Cam''

Severus bowed his head ''Very well. I should be going I have things to do, I will see you tomorrow, no doubt''

Hermione smiled and walked him to the door once he was out she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek ''Thank you again Severus. I will see you tomorrow'' she whispered it into his ear she smiled slightly when she saw him nod and walk away.

She sighed and closed the door she looked around to see the Puppy in his bed ''Well boy looks like it's just you and me. Fancy that Cam never even saw you he will be back tomorrow you will see him then.'' she walked over to her room and got dressed into her pyjamas and went back into the living room to read a book she sat down and moaned ''Winky''

''Yes Miss Hermy''

''Could you bring me a bottle of wine please and one glass''

''Right away Missy Hermy''' Winky popped away and popped back again a few moments later she placed down the bottle and glass for her ''Winky help you with anything else?''

''No thank you Winky.'' she watched as Winky left with a pop she poured her self a glass of wine and relaxed with a book in front of the fire.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N In this Chapter when Hermione is dreaming you will see her remembering her Rape. Although I do not go into detail better put up a warning. **

Hermione was really interested in the book that she didn't realize What the time was nor that she had drunk almost a whole bottle of wine, but she still continued to drink a bit at a time and red page after page.

Hermione was feeling emotionally exhausted when she was disturbed by a little dog wanting attention she placed the book down and her now empty glass on the table ''Hey boy, you want some attention. It's not nice being lonely is it.''

she moved her arms to allow the dog onto her lap when she noticed the bottle of Wine her eyes widened in shock shit I drunk a whole bottle of wine. Not done that in a long time or well who cares not as if I drink around my son and I only occasionally drink, but right now I don't care

Hermione looked up at the clock and gasped it was eleven thirty in the night she had read her book for four and a half hours she was shocked ''Well boy its a good job you disturbed me.'' she tilted her head a little when she saw the dog do the same ''Did you do this on purpose?'' she was surprised when he barked and wagged his tail ''Hmm guess you are clever. Thank you for that I would have carried on reading otherwise''

Hermione laughed when the puppy began licking her in excitement ''Ok, ok I love you too.'' she pulled him away from her ''Right then I am off to bed. You go sleep in you're bed'' Hermione lifted herself off the sofa and over to her room she pulled back the covers and climbed in she turned on her side and stared at the picture of her, Cameron and her parents it was the best picture she had of them holding Cam she smiled and tried to sleep.

Severus walked away around the corner, he stopped and touched the side of his face where her lips had been moments ago _Merlin's beard, she felt so good and warm when she leaned into me like that. With her breasts pushing into me. I bet they are lovely like her figure and her perfect round bum._

Severus shook his head as he made his way to his chambers. _Bloody fool You shouldn't be thinking of her like that. She is just you're colleague. Well will be and she was sad she was thanking me for helping her. Yeah but you can't deny it, she is all woman she was certainly beautiful._

Severus growled he entered his chambers and threw his cloak and robes on the back of the sofa leaving him in just his crisp white shirt and black trousers. He undid the top four buttons as he set the fire and poured himself a glass of fire whiskey and picked up his potions book.

Severus walked over and sat in his chair with a sigh, he didn't want to try and figure out his thoughts on Hermione it was too stressful and giving him a headache he just wanted to relax and put the witch out of his mind. And so he did, he continued to read and sip on his tumbler of whiskey when he heard his clock chime he looked up and didn't realize just how quickly time had gone by.

It was eleven thirty and it has seemed like only minutes ago, he was mumbling to himself for being a fool and pulling his book out to read. He shook his head and headed to his room, he climbed into bed and with a sigh, closed his eyes, he tried to put the woman out of is mind but he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Her perfect curvy figure, brown eyes, pretty face, rounded bum and perfect breasts as well as her strong determination to pull herself together to be there for her son. He closed his eyes and just as he fell to sleep he saw a pair of brown eyes and curly hair. He knew it he was doomed the woman had only been back two days and he had a whole year to get through Severus Snape was royally fucked.

Hermione was asleep when she started to slip into a nightmare that she didn't want to watch. She tried to move about to wake up, but all she could do was stand and watch her Dream Hermione's Nightmare play out.

_Hermione was with Ron and Harry near some forest, she was sitting outside on watch while the boys caught some sleep. They had been taking turns in watching she sat outside and thought about everyone, Minerva, Luna, Albus the Weasley's she wondered if they were ok. She was thinner than she had been thanks to lowering her food portions she intended to go without so the Boys would have more food she couldn't think of food anyway. _

_Hermione looked down and placed her hand on her stomach, she wondered if she could be pregnant when they had been caught and thrown in a building for three days she had been forced by one of the death eaters she felt sick as she remembered being thrown to the ground asked questions she could hear Harry and Ron in another room either side of her shouting back and calling for her they could see her through the bars she began to remember._

_**''Tell me what are you three up to? what did you do with the others in that café? what are you hiding?.''** One of the Death Eaters yelled she looked around there was five in total she recognized Dolohov, McNaire and Yaxely but she didn't know the names of the other two she had seen them before she had fought them in the department of Ministries in their fifth year before she was cursed by Dolohov._

_**''Oh you're not speaking are you Filthy Mudblood''** he kicked her in the stomach he was pissed off_

_Hermione felt the force of his shoe hit her in the stomach it knocked the breath out of her she heard a crack and knew he had broken one maybe more of her ribs she could here Ron and Harry shouting she looked up _

_**''I am not speaking to you because you are not worth the BREATH!''** she spat back causing all the men to laugh_

_**''Oh, the Mudblood does speak.''** he leant down to her and lifted her face to his **''Tell me are you as feisty in Bed?'' **he said in a loud angry playful voice_

_Hermione felt sick she didn't want to think of what they could do to her she knew that they would most likely Rape her but she wouldn't tell them anything she could feel prodding in her mind she smirked** ''Is that all you got. Pathetic you can not even read people's mind.''** she taunted_

_The Death Eater was pissed now he slapped her across the face **''DO. NOT. SPEAK. TO. ME. LIKE. THAT. MUDBLOOD! IT IS ABOUT TIME YOU LEARN YOU'RE PLACE''** he turned to Both Dolohov and McNaire **''Perhaps one of you want to teach this Mudblood where she belongs?''**_

_**''HERMIONE, YOU LEAVE HER ALONE. LET HER GO. SHE HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG. IT IS ME YOU WANT.''**_

_Hermione looked him in the eye and shook her head a little pleading for him to shut up for once in his life, she looked back and saw Dolohov smiling she felt bile rise in her throat._

_''I will have a little play with her. This Mudblood needs to be taken down a peg or two after all she has managed to escape me many times and survived my little hex'' he sneered._

_Yaxely laughed ''Aha you won't get her to speak. You couldn't even kill her, she kicked your arse three different times Antonin.''_

_**''SHUT IT YAXLEY, SHE DID NOT BEAT ME SHE WAS LUCKY''**_

_''Oh come on we all know it. All our brothers know about you being defeated by a mere Mudblood''_

_Hermione was amused a little hearing them talking about her like that but she only knew it was too good to last she heard the guy that she couldn't remember sighing_

**_''ENOUGH. IDOITS I DO NOT CARE WHO HAS A GO WITH HER JUST GET ME ANSWERS YOU CAN BOTH HAVE HER FOR ALL I CARE JUST DON'T KILL HER I WOULD LIKE TO TAKE HER TO OUR LORD ALIVE.''_**

_Hermione watched as Dolohov approached her, she watched him lean down and run his hand along her face, down her neck and to her right breast she yelped when she felt him grab her hard. _

**_''LIKE THAT DO YOU MUDBLOOD'' _**

Hermione tried to get away from him she tried to fight him off when she felt his tongue in her mouth she struggled she could hear Ron shouting.

**''GET OF HER YOU BASTARD. YOU SICK FUCK LET HER GO''**

**''SILENCE. SHE DESERVES THIS SHE NEEDS TO LEARN HER PLACE. DON'T WORRY YOU WILL GET YOU'RE OWN LITTLE TREAT VERY SOON THE DARK LORD HAS BRILLIANT PLANS FOR YOU.''**

Hermione felt his erection against her leg, she bit down on his tongue and slapped him **'' .ME''**

**''ARGH THE BITCH BIT ME. NO MATTER I LIKE THEM FEISTY ALL THE MORE FUN''**

Hermione felt him rip her shirt and trace her scar that he left her

''That is a wonderful gift isn't it one that you will carry for the rest of you're life well however long you survive that is. How has it felt to know you were marked by me all this time'' he laughed ''Oh and virgin haven't had one of these in a long time'' he had cast a spell that would tell him.

And there it was the moment she had her innocence ripped away in such a cruel act.

Hermione had finished her memory it had been a whole month since that attack, she was concerned that she may be pregnant she could well be right this moment she didn't know what to do all she knew was she needed to keep Harry safe.

Hermione began struggling when her Nightmare changed to something she considered much, much worse than the rape she could still feel herself calling out but she couldn't wake for some reason.

_**''WHAT HERMIONE, YOU OBVIOUSLY WANT HARRY INSTEAD OF ME WHY'S THAT IS IT BECAUSE HE IS THE HERO.''** Ron yelled _

_Hermione stood up it was the next day they had apperated to another part to keep hidden **''RON YOU'RE BEING STUPID I DON'T LOVE HARRY NOR WANT HIM. I DON'T WANT YOU EITHER YOU ARE MY BROTHERS THAT IS ALL YOU WILL EVER BE. ME AND YOU WOULDN'T WORK RONALD. AND YOU KNOW IT. I DO NOT WANT KIDS.''**_

_Hermione watched as Ron stormed off, she turned and cried into Harry's shoulder ''I can't believe him Harry''_

_''I know, But if he wants to be like that then let him''_

_''You don't mean that Harry we need to stick together in this. Harry I think I could be Pregnant''_

_''No you won't be you're on the potions aren't you?''_

_''Yes I was I am due for another in a few days I think but I can't remember we are out in the wilderness trying to stay alive, we have been out here for seven months Harry seven months we need to find Hufflepuff's cup.''_

_''Well if you are, we will deal with it when we get back you may not be you can't think like that right now''_

_''Yeah I guess you're right'' Hermione held Harry like a life line she was scared when she heard an angry voice again _

_**''OH SO MUCH FOR NOT WANTING HIM. YOU MUT THINK I AM STUPID. YOU'RE ALL OVER HIM.''** Ron snapped_

_Hermione heard Harry pull away and get angry **''RONALD IT IS NOT LIKE THAT MIONE HAS TOLD YOU. I AM HER BROTHER AS ARE YOU. I WAS COMFORTING HER BECAUSE UNLIKE YOU I DIDN'T WALK OFF.''**_

_''Ron you wouldn't be saying any of this. You're tired we all are and were all stressed lets just drop it.'' Hermione spoke looking at him, but in a true Ron style he wouldn't back down_

**_''NO. I WON'T YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT WE ARE DOING OR WHERE TO GO NEXT. MY FAMILY COULD BE DEAD AND I AM STUCK OUT HERE ON SOME HUNCH DUMBLEDORE HAD. HE DIDN'T EVEN GIVE US ANY CLUE JUST SENT YOU ON YOU'RE WAY''_**

_Hermione was shocked **''RONALD THAT'S ENOUGH. YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET WHAT YOU ARE SAYING STOP NOW.''**_

**_''NO. I SHOULD BE AT HOME WITH MY FAMILY. BUT I AM ON SOME WILD CHASE TO FIND VOLDMORT'S FUCKING SOUL.''_**

_Hermione shouted **''RON.''** she heard Harry shouting too _

**_''RON SERIOUSLY DON'T SAY HIS NAME.'' _**_Harry said in concern_

**_''WHY I WILL SAY HIS NAME AS MANY TIMES AS I LIKE VOLDMORT, VOLD...''_**

_Hermione shouted and ran back into the tent and began dismantling it **''RON, HARRY GET THE THINGS QUICK. WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!''**_

_**OH THAT'S RIGHT DON'T LIKE WHAT YOU HEAR''** Ron snarled_

_**''NO RONALD. YOU JUST SAID THE TABOO WORD YOU IDOIOT. ANYONE WHO SPEAKS HIS NAME WILL BE TRACKED AND BE CAPTURED SO MOVE NOW.''** Hermione yelled she couldn't believe what an idiot he could be just as she heard pops ''Ok forget the rest let's go **RUN!''**_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N In these two memories we see how Hermione lost Her Daughter. although I do not go into detail. And the other one Mentions Hermione's Torture at Malfoy Manor and there will be some Language hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_Hermione, Ron and Harry were running through the woods when Hermione looked behind she could see that they were outnumbered ''Harry I am so sorry, don't say anything I am going to hex you I will keep you alive'' she didn't give him time to reply she shot a stinging jinx at him that made his face swollen._

_''Well, well, well, what do we have here.'' Scabior said walking in between the three What happened to you ugly?'' he shrugged his shoulders when he heard one of the other snatchers voice_

_''Ey Scabior I think these are them kids. Potter's friends.''_

_''Really, what's you're name lovely'' Scabior asked as he walked over to Hermione_

_**''Don't touch her''** Ron yelled_

_''Name'' he demanded as he looked at Hermione_

_Hermione sneered ''Penelope Clearwater that Is my cousin Mark Stone'' Hermione said pointing to Ron she hoped he would shut up _

_''And what's You're name Ugly?''_

_''Dudley Dursely'' Harry said clicking on to What Hermione was doing_

_Hermione watched and felt herself breath a little knowing Harry had actually used his brain when she heard him laugh _

_''Let's take them to Malfoy Manor to be sure they don't have ID on them and Imagine the payment we will get if it is them'' _

_Hermione felt the familiar sensation of being compressed and squeezed through time when she landed in front of a Manor she gulped when she saw Bellatrix_

_''We think we have Potter's Mudblood and Sidekick not sure who he is because he looked like that'' _

_Before Hermione could blink she heard Bellatrix call for Draco. She looked over to see her, forcing him to tell her if it was Harry she knew he could tell it was but she noticed the panic in his eyes the wish to be anywhere else she saw him flinch when Lucius dug his hand into his shoulder._

_Hermione watched as Bellatrix spotted the sword of Gryffindor in Scabior's hand, she watched as she flipped and screamed to put Harry and Ron in the cellar after being questioned about the sword she soon felt her head hit the floor boards, she groaned. _

_**''HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY VAULT!** Bellatrix screeched_

_''I haven't been in your Vault'' Hermione answered truthfully_

_**''LIAR''** she screamed **''WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU TOOK''**_

_**N..NOTHING I S...SWEAR''** Hermione spoke totally shitting her self_

_**''HAVE IT YOU'RE WAY''** she straddled Hermione's stomach **''CRUCIO''**_

_Hermione's head fell back and she thrashed about screaming she never felt such pain before it felt like she was on fire and all her skin was melting she couldn't breath she wanted to die the pain was awful. She heard Harry and Ron's cries and saw Draco's eyes widen in terror she could tell he didn't want any of this when it was lifted, she coughed and heaved as she tried to get air into her lungs._

**_''NOW MUDBLOOD HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY VAULT''_**

_Hermione for the last time spoke with what little breath, she could muster **''I...haven't...I haven't been in you're Va...Vault''** she sucked in another breath of air so she could breath. _

_She soon felt her sleeve on her arm being lifted up, followed by a sharp pain she looked down and Bellatrix was cutting into her skin ripping away at her flesh. Hermione couldn't scream she was all screamed out all she could do was watch as the word Mudblood was carved into her skin forever, she felt a tear roll down her cheek._

_Hermione felt helpless there was nothing she could do she felt the dagger be moved only to be held under the Crutiatious again, she screamed but she couldn't for long her throat was too sore to scream so she just lay there helpless _

**_'' . . . . .MY VAULT!''_**

_''I...I don't know how I got the Sw...sword I have not b..been I..in you're Va..Vault'' Hermione croaked out she was in so much pain_

No..No..please somebody help me, I can't wake up'' Hermione cried in her sleep still feeling as though no one could see her when her mind went to her worst Nightmare.

_Hermione was sitting in Malfoy Manor with a very pregnant Luna Hermione smiled she was due any time now while Luna still had two months left she groaned and moved ''I can not wait for these babies to be out already.''_

_Draco chuckled ''Hey my Godchildren are worth the wait you can't rush perfection Princess''_

_Hermione went to stand up when she felt a stabbing pain in her stomach ''Oww Fuck.''_

_''Hermione?'' Draco was at her side in a instant ''Are you ok'' he was panicking_

_Hermione grabbed his hand as anther pain hit her **''DO I FUCKING LOOK OK.''** she yelled at him when the pain past she looked at him ''Sorry, I was in pain. I think I am in labour...''_

_Draco looked down to see water pooling around them and felt Hermione's had crushing his he winced _

_Hermione felt water and looked down to see her waters had broke **''FUCK A DUCK THIS HURTS''**_

_Luna stood up ''Draco take her through to St Mungo's don't stand there I'll grab her bags'' Luna said as she went to grab the bags Hermione had been staying with them the last three weeks of her pregnancy_

_Hermione felt her self being lifted as she travelled through the floo and arrived in St Mungo's. She saw flashes and people yelling she saw Draco covering her **''DRACO PUT ME DOWN!''** she shouted as another contraction hit she had never felt anything as bad before this was worse than being under the Crutiatious she decided _

_Before she knew it, she was being lead down the Hall and into a room and placed onto a bed, she looked up into a pair of brown eyes, she winced as another contraction hit she heard Luna walk in they were going to be her birthing partner_

_''I see you are Nine months pregnant with Twins...'' however the man didn't get a chance to finish._

_**''NO SHIT SHERLOCK. ANY IDIOT COULD HAVE TOLD YOU THAT. YOU CAN SEE FOR A STARTERS I'M AS BIG AS A FUCKING HOUSE!''** Hermione yelled at the young man_

_Draco looked up ''Sorry about that''_

_''Not a Problem, I am used to it'' _

_**''DON'T FUCKING APOLIGISE FOR ME DRACONUS ABRAXAS MALFOY. YOU MEN ARE ALL THE SAME I WOULD LOVE TO SEE YOU PUSH A FUCKING BABY OUT OF A HOLE AS BIG AS A FUCKING SNITCH!''** Hermione screamed as she clamped her hand down on Draco's **''FUCK I CAN'T HOLD IT IN ANYMORE''**_

_Hermione felt the contraction's stop when she saw the look in the man's eyes ''What? What is it?''_

_The man looked concerned, he looked at Hermione's records and his eyes widened, he quickly called for some nurses ''Miss Granger you have been subjected to the Crutiatious curse correct?''_

_''Ye..Yes during the war.'' Hermione wondered what this had to do with anything._

_''Ok and I see you have been in a few times to be checked over for after effects?''_

_''Yes.'' Hermione looked on in worry she couldn't feel anything no movement **''WHY CAN'T I FEEL MY BABIES''**_

_Draco looked panicked ''Well what's wrong'' he asked worried_

_''It would seem the Babies are in some distress and you're body is trying to reject them we need to get them out now otherwise you could loose them'' _

_Hermione had tears rolling down her face as she was being moved into another room along with Draco and Luna ''Drake, my babies''_

_Draco looked pale ''Shh there ok their fighters them too are you'll see'' _

_Hermione nodded ''Yeah they are.''_

_''Ok Miss Granger I need you to push each time I tell you too.''_

_Hermione nodded ''Ok'' just as another pain hit her **''ARGHHHH''** she panted _

_''Good Push again big one this time on you're next contraction''_

_Hermione panted and pushed down hard as another contraction hit **''OH MY FUCKING GOD. JESUS CHRISTE!''** she screamed_

**_''I AM NEVER HAVING BABIES EVER AGAIN. IT IS NOT WORTH ALL THIS PUSHING AND PAI...ARGGHHHHHH''_**

_''Excellent that's right I can see the head give me one big push'' _

_**''UGHHHHH''** Hermione flung her head back as she panted she could feel another attraction she pushed down again when she heard Draco gasp _

_''Hermione's it's a head I can see it's head'' Draco said in awe _

_''Ok babies head's out now one more push so we can deliver the body''_

_Hermione did just that and then the pain felt like it left she slumped back when she heard a cry ''Thank god''_

_''Well Done Miss Granger you have a son'' He smiled ''Ok now let's get you're little girl out''_

_Hermione pushed and pushed she saw a baby in a blue blanket be Placed into a cot **''ARGHHH...OWWWWW''**_

_''I can see the head Miss Granger big push and the head will be out'' the man said who was delivering her babies_

_Hermione pushed and she knew when the head was out because the pain seemed to lesson she panted she could feel Luna wiping her head with a wet cloth to cool her down and wipe the sweat away ''Ok'' she panted just as she felt another contraction hit she pushed with all her might willing her daughter to be out already so she could see her babies she was pleased know her son was crying._

_''And we have her.'' the man handed the girl to the nurse ''Well done Miss Granger''_

_Hermione smiled and laid back when she didn't hear a cry ''Why isn't she crying'' she watched as the man walked over to the nurses and run some tests, she felt like she was going to cry when she heard a little cry coming from her she let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding. As she was handed her babies_

_''Congratulations Miss Granger on the Birth of you're baby boy and girl''_

_Hermione smiled as she took each one in each arm ''My Babies'' she looked up ''Is everything fine with them?''_

_''Yes you're son is healthy he weighs 7lb 1oz and you're daughter is 6lb 2oz a little small but perfectly fine it is expected often one or the other is smaller however you're daughter seems to have a little bit of breathing difficulties so we will like to keep you all in for a few days just to be sure''_

_Hermione looked alarmed but nodded she smiled down at them ''Hello you are finally hear about time. I think You're Uncle Draco was cursing you I almost broke his hand'' she smiled as she handed her son over to Draco and her daughter to Luna ''Here you go darlings these are you're Godparents''_

_Draco took the boy and smiled ''Hello little one you are handsome'' he smiled and looked at Hermione ''What you going to name him?''_

_''Cameron Mark Granger.'' Hermione said proudly Mark after my Father_

_''What about the other one?'' Draco asked never taking his eye's off Cameron_

_''Rosie Luna Granger. But rose for short'' Hermione told him proudly he could see Draco focussed on Cameron so she looked to Luna ''Are you ok Luna?''_

_''Yes just a little emotional are you sure you want her to have my middle name Hermione?''_

_Hermione rubbed her hand over her daughter's thick mass of brown hair it had little curls already she knew she was going to have hair like her ''Yes, what's better than having her godmother's name for her middle one''_

_Hermione was disturbed as a knock on the door got her attention she smiled when she saw it was Albus and Minerva ''Albus, Minerva what about the school?''_

_Albus smiled ''Family emergency'' he said chuckling ''How are you my dear girl'' he said taking a seat across from her_

_Hermione told both Minerva and Albus about the worry they and how she could of lost them both. She told them there weights and told them about Rosie's breathing issue_

_Minerva had tears in her eyes as did Albus ''My dear I am so sorry''_

_''It's not you're fault is it'' she smiled she watched as Draco hand over Cameron to Minerva_

_''Minerva meet mine and Luna's beautiful Godson and you're Grandson Cameron, Mark Granger'' he said proudly as he handed him over _

_Minerva smiled and looked at the little boy ''Hermione he looks like you.'' she said with a smile_

_Luna smiled ''Albus meet mine and Draco's God daughter and you're Granddaughter Rosie Luna Granger. Rose for short'' she handed the little one over to Albus she sat back and placed her hand on her stomach_

_Hermione beamed at Albus and Minerva ''Draco get some pictures would you I want lots of each of you holding them''_

_Draco did just that he took pictures of Albus holding Rose another one of him holding both Cameron and Rose. He smiled as he continued he took the same but with Minerva. Then one of the four of them together ''There we go'' he handed the camera to Luna to take pictures of him holding them both and one of each,_

_He did the same for Luna so that they had the same amount each and the same ones he smiled and handed Cameron to Hermione and took a picture. then one of her and Rose alone followed by another of her rose and Cameron. _

_Draco then got Luna to take one of him with Hermione and the kids as he did for the others. After that, he charmed the camera to take one of all of them with the babies. He smiled once they were done ''There we go all done'' he chuckled _

_Hermione smiled and soon enough Albus and Minerva were headed back to Hogwarts she waved as they left she placed them both in the cot and took a picture of brother and sister together ''Perfect''_

_That's when it all started to go down hill Cameron started screaming really loud ''Draco pass him here'' she held him and he would not settle down just then she saw Draco's pale face and saw he pushed her buzzer ''Draco what's going on''_

_Hermione watched as the same people who delivered her babies were back in and had her daughter on a table as the were running tests she realised she wasn't crying and she could see any breathing **''SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT IS HAPPNEING''** but all she could hear was the doctors_

_''One, two, three, four. Breath'' ''One, two, three. Breath'' the man spoke each time_

_That was all Hermione could hear was them counting and using there fingers to push on her chest whilst the other one was saying some breathing spell she heard it before. She couldn't explain it, she knew in her heart her daughter was dead, she felt the tears stream down her face just as she heard those words that nobody wants to hear. _

_''Miss Granger we are terribly sorry for you're loss. We have tried all that we could, it would seem that You're daughter's breathing problem was from part of the after effects of the Crutiatious curse. It was transferred through to her. And it affected her breathing and heart that was part of the problem and why we had to rush the delivery so that you're son wouldn't have passed away either.''_

The man bowed his head, he looked away and waved his wand ''Born 21st August 5:55pm. Time of Death 7:45pm on August 21st. Cause of Death After effect of the Crutiatious Curse.'' he finished waving his wand he walked over to Hermione with a Quill ''I need you're signature Miss Granger''

Hermione listened to all of it, she just grabbed the Quill and signed her name it was like someone else was controlling her body she could hear everything but couldn't say or do anything.


	15. Chapter 15

''NOOOOO ROSE PLEASE YOU CAN'T DIE'' Hermione shot bolt up right the quilt and sheets were wrapped around her she was covered in sweat and had tears running down her face her throat was sore from where she must have been screaming she was panting heavy.

''Fuck, fuck, fuck why.'' she cried as she placed her head in her hand and cried ''why me can't I get a fucking break I don't need reminding'' she yelled out into the darkness of her room all could be heard was her cries of pain and heartbreak she hadn't had one like that before.

She had had one or the other but not lots of different ones another thing she blamed both Ron and Harry for. They had brought it all up for her the memories the pain the insults the lot she was a total mess once she had her cry.

She got up out of her bed cast a quick scorgify so that her bedding was now clean and fresh before she walked into her bathroom she cast a wandless tempus and was shocked to see that it was only four am. She groaned and decided she would go and have a shower freshen up a little perhaps go for a walk around the castle visit that place she used to spend so much time in when she felt sad or upset.

Then she would begin on her lesson plans she figured that she wouldn't be going back to sleep now anyway and if she was honest she never wanted to sleep again if she was going to have that happen to her again. Hermione looked in the mirror in shock she was as white as a ghost her eyes were red and puffy she looked a mess not that she cared right now.

Hermione set the shower that was one thing she loved about magic and that was the instant temperature she stepped in and sighed as she felt the hot water run over her muscles she closed her eyes and let the water run over her body before she reached for her cherry and watermelon shampoo.

Hermione made quick work on washing her hair and body she was feeling much better when she decided she needed to wake up a little she changed the temperature to cold she knew the shock would wake her up and it did she was now wide awake she quickly turned the water back to her original temperature to finish washing her hair out.

Hermione stepped out of the shower and quickly dried her hair and body before she walked in to get changed into the clothes she would be wearing today once she was done she got her wand and walked into the living room she saw the dog who still had not be named fast asleep she walked past ''Hey boy, I won't be long ok.'' she stroked him on his head and then excited her quarters.

Hermione began making her way to the courtyard she visited. She had been the only one to have found it and the only one to spend her time there she never did tell anyone where it was she would go there when she needed to sort her head out or to just work especially when it was hot out.

Hermione smiled when she saw the outdoor area she walked out with a sigh when she found it in school, she had cleaned it up a little she lay down on the grass under the big oak tree it wouldn't be long until the sun began to rise she decided she would watch the sun rise she often did that she lay back and relaxed she looked at the stars and her thoughts turned to her little girl that she never got to care for.

Two hours went by and she was disturbed when she heard a child's voice calling her.

_''Mummy why are you sad?''_

Hermione looked at this little girl who was sitting on the bench near her, she had long curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, she looked like Cameron and then she realized she was talking to her daughter _''Rose?''_

_''Yes Mummy why are you out here sad?'' The little girl said who looked just like Hermione_

_''I just came out to relax I am not sad baby'' Hermione wasn't sure if this was a dream or she was imagining it but it felt real _

_''Yes you are? Mummy I am happy here I am safe Nanny and Granddad says hi and told me to tell you they are so proud of you and Cameron I am too my Brother has turned into a little prankster honestly mum you need to keep a close eye on him.'' she smiled ''I watch you all the time Mum I miss you too and I know you tried you're best but Nanny said that God needed an angel and I was chosen I want you to be happy mum''_

_''But I can't I miss you so much darling I am so sorry I didn't know I was pregnant during the war I wish I could take back time''_

_''You can't mum I am happy now you need to move on. Let go of all the guilt. I am always with you and Cameron don't be afraid to have any more children. I would like to have a little sister, I will always watch over you it's time to let go Mum. I love you''_

_''Rosie baby please don't go not yet. You are so beautiful I am so proud of you. You will always be my little rose''_

_Hermione watched as her little girl got up and walked away just then she saw her parents ''Mum, Dad?''_

_''Yes darling we came to bring Rosie back with us we can't stay we need to go. I am so proud of you poppet''_

_''Yes I am so proud that my little girl is all grown up you have given me lovely grandchildren. I am just waiting to see you get married now, although I will be watching every bloke who gets near you. As for Harry and Ron they will come around some time when they do, you will need to hear them out as for Draco and his wife they are wonderful people we will watch over them also.''_

_''Daddy I am so lost I just worry that I will let Cam down I feel like I let Rose down and if I have another baby it will be like I am replacing Rose''_

_''Darling listen to Mum. You will never be able to replace Rose she is in you're heart you have plenty of love to go around and you are doing a wonderful job with Cameron dad and I are so proud and I have a feeling there will romance on the card soon. Just look for it and when it happens just go with it.''_

_Hermione smiled ''I don't know but I will try. Take care of her for me?''_

_''Always, now we must be going darling, we will always be there remember that''_

_Hermione felt her mother and father kiss and hug her and then she looked at her little girl and kissed her ''Mummy and Cameron will be with you eventually. Be a good girl until I come to you again.''_

_''I love you Mummy tell Cameron I am with him'' _

_Hermione watched as her little girl ran to catch up with her mother and father she had tears running down her face when she watched them fade away _

_''Rose, Rosie wait come back.'' she cried ''I love you baby girl. Mummy will always love you sleep tight angel.''_ Hermione jumped when she heard a sound she looked around ''Oh hi''

Severus woke up as usual he could never sleep for long he sighed and decided to go for a long walk perhaps it would clear his mind a little not that he would be going back to sleep he couldn't help but let his mind wander to Hermione he was shocked to hear all that he did he couldn't believe all she had been through and still managed to be a single Mother he had to admit she had done a wonderful job and he was looking forward to teaching him although he defiantly will need to be on his top guard when the time comes seeing how both Cameron and Draco's son act together he wondered if Hermione's son would be in his house? Or would he be in Gryffindor like his mother and would Nicodemus join him in Gryffindor, he couldn't help but grin he could imagine the shocked faces 'Golden Girls son sorted into Slytherin house' he shook his head he wondered what the papers would say tomorrow.

As he walked the halls he heard some talking and some sniffling, he frowned what the hell. Why would students be out at this time he stormed down to the area he was surprised to see where he was he had come here when he was in school to gain piece it helped clear his head no body had ever found it other than him. When he got closer he was about to shout when he noticed a head of bushy hair he furrowed his brows it was Hermione she was now sitting on the grass crying when he heard talking he wondered what was going on he walked closer as to not scare her when he heard her pleading for someone called Rose to stay and saying how much she loved her when it clicked Mummy will always love you? What...oh yeah her daughter but why would she be talking like she was there He cleared his throat ''Miss Gra...Hermione? Are you ok?''

Hermione looked up ''Severus? Er yeah fine, thanks I was just...Never mind is everything ok?''

Severus walked up and gestured to the patch of grass next to her ''May I?''

''Of course'' Hermione moved over for him to sit next to her ''What brings you out here? How did you find this place I have been coming here since my third year I often watched the sunrise of star gaze and worked when I needed piece?''

Severus wasn't surprised it would be her to find the place ''Oh I couldnt' sleep so I came for a walk I am sure you know that seeing as I am the one who always caught you or the two Idiots Potter and Weasley out at night.'' he chuckled ''No I used to come here when I was a student here for much the same thing as you. It helped me get away from real life for a little while I was unaware that anyone knew of this place. I have not been here in years''

Hermione smiled at him ''Yeah it's the same for me. I couldnt' sleep I had a nightmare and there was no way I was going back to sleep any time soon, in fact I don't think I want to sleep ever again?''

Severus frowned ''I have dreamless sleep if that will help?''

''No good anymore I became immune to it. After the war I practically lived on the stuff and after my daughter...you know but thanks for the offer.''

Severus was surprised it was the same for him he couldn't use the dreamless anymore because of all the years he used it, he became immune ''I am sorry about you're loss I know it's a little late and I can't even begin to imagine your pain but my mother told me that it gets better in time.'' He looked at her ''Hermione I hope you don't mind me asking. You can tell me to mind my own if you wish. But who was you talking too?''

Hermione blushed ''Oh it's stupid you won't believe it anyway, I'm not even sure if it was real myself well I was either dreaming, day dreaming or I am officially loosing the plot.''

Severus shook his head ''No you were awake but there was no one here?''

Hermione sighed she supposed she could tell him ''I saw my little girl. She was here she sat on the bench and we talked. She told me to move on and that she would like another sibling and not to feel guilty about it, she said that she was looking over me and Cameron including Draco, Luna and Nico, she looks just like me she was so beautiful and then I saw my mother and Father they were with her told me to move on and find a husband I mean Cameron often asks if he can have another dad and another brother or sister. And then she told me she needed to go she was sad because I was upset she didn't want me to be sad she wants me to be happy and she don't blame me for not being able to save her.'' she smiled as she spoke of her daughter she looked at Severus and saw he was listening ''Go on laugh at me. Tell me I am silly''

Severus listened to her he actually understood what she meant yes, there was no actual person, but it had happened plenty of times he read about it once and he heard from others ''No it's not silly I have heard that it can happen it's like somebody is dream walking you. It is supposed to bring people closure and help heal the wound and pain. I think she and your parents came to you in your hour of need they saw you were needing some sort of help and closure. Tell me do you feel a little less guilty now?''

Hermione thought about it hard ''I guess. I mean I don't feel like I am going to break any moment soon. And I feel like I have shed some weight and don't feel so weighed down''

Severus nodded ''Then I believe that it was real and they came to help you heal even if it is a little. It looks like you needed to break down totally for you're self to begin to heal after all these years, holding on to the guilt and pain whilst hiding it and caring for you're son. And then all it took was for those idiots to upset you and then you finally let it all out and they visit to help you heal.'' he smiled at her ''And I bet she is pretty and I bet she is very intelligent like you''

Hermione smiled at him she never knew he could be so kind after all the years she knew him she never thought he could be soft and understanding. She looked at his face and noticed that he wasn't as pale or sickly looking like he did during the war and his nose wasn't as hooked as it seemed and his hair definatly wasn't greasy she could tell that it was from working with potions constantly it is bound to mess you're hair up he wasn't gorgeous but he was good looking in his own way he had lovely black eyes wait a moment am I checking him out? Really Snape no Severus what am I saying he wouldn't even look at me twice why on earth am I calling him hot? Well, he is handsome in you're eyes and don't deny it you have fancied him in some way. 'Shut up'

''Sorry?'' Severus asked looking at her

''Oh I was just thinking and arguing with myself'' she laughed nervously, she couldn't believe she said it out loud

Severus nodded ''Oh right ok.''

''Severus I am sorry for what the papers might say about you. When we were asked for questions they asked things like why I defended you and Drake and is that why the Trio is not together anymore, I lost it told them to butt out and that you were innocent and good people so I wan't to appoliafixe first hand I know you hate attention just as much as me.''

Severus shook his head ''Hermione. I don't mind you do not need to be sorry you have done more than I deserved you defended me and believed in me and Draco. As for the papers I am used to it I don't care what bad things they say about me.'' he smiled at her an actual smile

Hermione couldnt' help but think when he smiles a proper smile he looks even more handsome, she shook her head ''Well I am sorry anyway.'' she was glad to know that he didn't know she was the one who saved him from the snake bite it is bad enough he thought he owed me a debt for freeing him it took her ages to tell him to forget it if he knew she had saved his life as well then he would feel like he owed her a life debt and she didn't want that.

Hermione looked up and noticed the sky was going a pink colour she was shocked ''Severus what's the time please?''

Severus cast a tempus and his eyes widened ''Its six thirty?''

Hermione smiled and sighed ''It's beautiful a brand new day'' Hermione looked up at the sky and smiled she felt peaceful like it was just her and Severus for the moment

Severus smiled and looked up at the sky to see that the sun was rising soon he looked at Hermione when he notieced she was shining her hair was lit up and her at that moment she looked like an angel when he heard her breath that it was beautiful he couldn't help but at that moment realise that she was beautiful so while he was looking at her he smiled ''Yes it I beautiful'' although he wasn't talking about the sun setting the warmth of the light shined of her face at that moment she looked like she was floating he realised that for her it must be a relife knowing it was a new day

Hermione smiled and looked up just as the sun finaly rose and set she whispered ''I love you my little rose'' she smiled she looked towards Severus and saw that the sun was shining down on one side of his face she smiled at him ''Well it's a brand new day time for me to get my life back together.''

Severus looked at her with respect he knew she was strong he respected her and how she was going to continue fighting ''I see you are more relaxed?''

Hermione stood up and brushed he back of her clothes to make sure there was no grass on her clothes ''Yes I can't explain it when the sun washed over me just then I felt like I was free and that talk I had with my daughter and parents made me realise that I need to start healing and I need to be there for my son to allow him to grieve he has just learnt about her and knoww he will need me. And I can finally put the pictures out of my little girl and no that she forgives me.''

Severus stood up next and smiled at her ''Well I must say you are strong Hermione always have been you were flawless during the war and you always fought you never gave up and I just knew you wouldn't give up fighting now''

Hermione smiled at him she leaned up and kissed the side of his cheek ''Thank you Severus. Thank you for listening to me.'' she moved away and gave him a little smile as she walked away with a sigh ''I will see you at dinner?'' and then she was gone

Severus stood there in shock when she kissed him, he felt her warm lips It felt like an electric shock went through him it tingled he touched his cheek when she walked off ''Yes goodbye Hermione'' he said it in a soft voice as she disappeared out of sight.


End file.
